Meant to be
by redstarangel26
Summary: Full summary inside
1. New friends

**Hey people! I'm new on Fanfiction, and this is the first time I've ever posted a story up, but definitely not the first time I've written a fanfic. :) I hope you like this story. The characters will be a bit OOC, but this isn't the anime is it?**

**Summary: Kouyama Mitsuki goes to a different school, leaving all of her friends behind and making a promise to herself that no one will ever know about her secret, that she has throat cancer. What happens when she meets Sakurai Eichi and Kira Takuto?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o sagashite, if I did, Mitsuki would have realized her love for Takuto earlier and the anime would have continued. :D**

**Chapter 1: New friends**

My name is Kouyama Mitsuki. I am fifteen years old, and I have no parents, and I live with my grandmother. The big problem is that I'm moving high schools, oh and I have throat cancer. I sighed as I pulled on my uniform. I wouldn't know anyone. But I at least still get to see my friends every weekend. I picked up my school bag and pulled on my shoes.

"Bye grandmother! I will see you after school." I said.

"Don't yell Mitsuki! You will hurt your voice!" She scolded me. I sighed and nodded walking out the door. Today was my first day at school, near the end of the semester. I didn't see the point in going to school, but my grandmother insisted. I walked down the sidewalk clutching my bag tightly. I was really nervous. I didn't want anyone to know that I had cancer because I didn't want them to feel bad for me like everyone at my old school. I saw some girls that went to my school run past me laughing and yelling at each other. I sighed and looked at them enviously.

Once I reached the school I walked to the administers office to get my schedule. The principle walked me to my first class which had already started. He told me to wait at the door. I blushed lightly really embarrassed that I was to be introduced in front of everyone. I knew that always happened, but I just had a small sliver of hope that I wouldn't need to do that. The principle gestured me inside and I walked in the classroom looking at the many students who were staring right back at me. I gulped.

"Class this is Kouyama Mitsuki. Please treat her well." The principle then left.

"Does anyone have questions for Mitsuki?" The teacher asked. Three students raised their hands.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" A girl asked. I gulped, my throat burned, but I had to speak.

"I like to sing." I said trying to be loud.

"I didn't hear you, what?" She said. I took a deep breath and spoke louder, though it resulted into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok Miss Kouyama?" The teacher asked in alarm. I nodded when the coughing subsided.

"I'm fine, sorry, I just had a tickle in my throat." I lied with a smile. She nodded.

"Well if you would like, you can go get a drink of water." She suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm fine thank you." I said. She nodded and gestured to a seat near the back. I sat down next to a guy with light brown hair and honey gold eyes. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked quietly. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you-" Sakurai Eichi." He said holding out his hand. I shook it lightly and blushed.

My first couple of classes went by like a blur. I didn't have another coughing fit since first hour. That is until lunch came. I grabbed my lunch and ran up to the roof. I sat down looking up at the blue skies. I smiled and took a deep breath. I was feeling really good that I couldn't help but start to sing.

**_"Let's sing a song Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_**  
><strong><em>Day by day Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's sing a song! Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>More and more Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete<em>**

**_Many thanks for you!"_**

I sang but too loudly for I broke out into more coughs. I couldn't catch my breath and almost fell to the ground, but someone caught me.

"Are you ok?" The man asked concerned. I opened my eyes hazily and blinked away the tears of pain.

"Yes I'm fine, just a tickle in my throat." I said blushing getting out of his embrace. The man was, amazing. He had black blue hair tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon, and dark blue eyes. He wore the uniform, except no jacket, and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit and his tie was loosened.

"That's what you said in first hour though, it seems like it's more that a tickle." He said, worry etched on his face. I smiled reassuringly. He raised his eyebrow, not convinced. But he sat next to me.

"I'm Kira Takuto." He said. I blushed looking down at my food. I've heard many girls around the school talking about Kira Takuto and how popular and amazingly hot he was, and now he is sitting next to me, on the roof alone.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly. He was quiet.

"So can you please tell me the real reason you keep on coughing?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I just met you and I don't know if I can trust you." I said. He smirked.

"What if, we meet up here at lunch time every day, and get to know each other, then we will know if you can trust me or not." He said. I blushed, spending my entire lunch time with him? I thought he'd never ask. I nodded. He smiled and stood up.

"Well it was nice talking to you Kouyama-san, oh and by the way you have a beautiful voice." He said winking then walking away. My face was probably the color of a tomato now. I looked at my watch and saw that class was going to start soon, so I stood up and ran down the stairs quickly and went to my class. I had this class with Sakurai-kun, I soon found out. Me and him talked and laughed through the class, trying not to get caught.

"Kouyama-san, you are a great person, would you like to be my friend?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"I would love to!" I said a little too loudly and everyone was looking at us. We both blushed lightly and looked down at our desks. When their attention wasn't on us, we started to laugh quietly.

* * *

><p>I was walking home after school, swinging my book bag back and forth not paying attention that I had walked into the street without looking until I heard a honk. I looked up too shocked to move, but suddenly I was on the ground, with someone straddling my waist. I opened my eyes to see dark blue ones staring back at me. It was Kira-kun. I blushed and struggled to get out from underneath him. He sat up and helped me up.<p>

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded brushing myself off. He sighed shaking his head.

"You've got to stop putting your life in danger." He said. I giggled and nodded.

"Thank you Kira-kun." I said picking up my bag from the ground.

"Your welcome. But now I'm walking you home just to make sure you don't get hit by a train." He joked. I slapped his arm and walked on with him beside me.

"So since we are here, who do you live with?" He asked. I frowned.

"I live with my grandmother, my parents died two years ago." I said. It was quiet so I looked over at him.

"My parents died when I was a baby." He said. I tilted my head slightly.

"So where do you live?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I live with a good friend of mine, Keiichi Wakaouji." He said. My eyes grew wide.

"You know Dr. Wakaouji?" I asked loudly, coughing a little bit after. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know him too?" He asked. I nodded.

"He's my doctor and he was my dad's best friend. They were in a band together." I said looking down at the ground.

"Was the band's name Route L?" He asked his voice a little shaky. I looked over at him and he looked extremely pale.

"Yeah, that's it. I don't know who the singer is though. I never met him. My dad never told me his name for some reason. Wakaouji said that he is still out there though. I want to meet him someday to ask him about my father. I'm pretty sure they had a close relationship. I heard he was only 12 when he joined that band. I envy him because I wish I could become a singer." I said looking up at the sky. I then looked at Kira-kun who was very quiet.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked over at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little mad at Keiichi for not telling me about this." He said. I laughed.

"Well he said he isn't much into music anymore ever since my dad died." I said. He nodded. We walked on in an awkward silence. I sighed.

"So you like to sing huh?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I love to but I can't very well because-" I cut myself off by covering my mouth. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Because what?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone know about it. Maybe, if I get to know you more, I might just tell you." I said with a smile.

"Well this is my house. Thank you for walking me home Kira-kun!" I said kissing his cheek and running up to my house. I ran into my room and literally almost screamed. I brought my two fingers up to my lips that still tingled from making contact with his cheek. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. That definitely was the best first day ever.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I was just reading over the summary... I now know that writing summaries is not easy XD**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	2. The truth

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it... but I don't own full moon o sagashite, sadly :(**

**Chapter 2: the truth**

(**A week later)**

I walked happily to school, looking forward to seeing Eichi, and Takuto. I smiled once I entered my classroom to see everyone talking happily. I walked over to my seat next to Eichi's and sat down. He hadn't arrived yet so I sat patiently in my seat. I looked at the door when I heard it open, and it revealed Takuto. All the girls suddenly started whispering. I blushed lightly still remembering that kiss. His eyes trailed around the classroom looking for a seat, when his eyes landed on me. He smirked and started to walk my way. All the girls watched his movement, and nearly all of them fell over when he stopped in front of my desk. I looked up at him.

"Is that seat taken?" He asked. I looked at Eichi's empty seat.

"Well Eichi usually sits there." I said kindly. He chuckled.

"If Sakurai isn't here yet, then that means he isn't going to be here, he must be working with his family business." He said. I nodded.

"Ok, then you can sit there if you want to." I said quietly. He nodded and sat down. The entire class was quiet, I knew they were staring at us too. I gulped and just stared at me desk. The teacher suddenly walked in and all the students immediately sat down.

"Well class, the choir teacher has asked us to observe his class before their big concert. Now we will write a paper about it so let's get going." Ooshige -sensei said. We all stood up and followed her to the choir room. I walked alone until some girls walked up to me.

"So why was Kira-kun talking to you?" They asked eagerly. I blushed.

"I have no idea." I said. I didn't want a bunch of girls telling everyone about me and Takuto meeting up on the roof. It would just make the school go crazy and I didn't need that. They giggled.

"You are so lucky! Do you want to be our friend Kouyama-san?" They asked. I nodded with a smile. So Yumi, Hikaru, and I walked together to the choir room.

"Ah, Ooshige! Thank you for coming, just have the students sit over there." He pointed to an empty space. We watched and listened to the choir students sing. Then they came to a particular song, New future. The song my father wrote. I gasped when it started to play. The girl singing the solo sighed in frustration.

"Sensei I can't sing this song very well. It's too hard to get the right tones!" She said. I don't know what came over me but I started to sing with the music that was still playing.

"**_Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_**  
><strong><em>Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku<em>**  
><strong><em>Furumuun(Full Moon) wo sagashite<em>**

**_Let's sing a song!_**  
><strong><em>Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete<em>**  
><strong><em>Day by day<em>**  
><strong><em>Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae<em>**  
><strong><em>Let's sing a song!<em>**  
><strong><em>Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo<em>**  
><strong><em>More and more<em>**  
><strong><em>Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete<em>**  
><strong><em>Many thanks for you!"<em>**

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I blushed.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked down at the floor and could feel all eyes on me.

"Ooshige, what is this young lady's name?" The choir teacher asked.

"Kouyama Mitsuki. She transferred here a week ago." She answered. It was still quiet.

"Miss Kouyama, come here please." He asked. I stood up and walked to him.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked. I played with my skirt.

"My dad, he wrote that song, I just know it by heart." I answered still embarrassed.

"You mean your father was Koga Aoi from Route L?" He asked surprised. I nodded slowly.

"Yes that's correct." I said quietly. He grabbed my hands.

"Please can you be in my choir class? We need you!" He asked desperately. I looked down sadly.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm not allowed." I said sadly. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. I suddenly remembered I wanted to keep this a secret, but I'm close to blurting it out!

"No reason." I said slowly. He gave me a look that said you've got to be kidding me.

"Kouyama-san! Don't lie to your teachers!" Ooshige said harshly. I winced and looked down at the ground. A tear fell down my cheek.

"I can't be here because-" I paused, hoping I could get out of this. Then an idea popped in my head. I ran out of the classroom and to the roof, tears running down my face. This is the thing I didn't want to happen. Sooner or later everyone is going to know my secret. I sank to the ground wiping my eyes. Why did I have to sing along with the stupid song? I heard footsteps on the stairs and just hid my face in my knees, trying to be as invisible as possible. I didn't hear anything.

"Why did you run?" My eyes widened when I heard Takuto's voice. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you!" I said. He knelt beside me and tilted my chin up with his finger.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I pushed away from him.

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered. He didn't move though. I sighed.

"Why did you even follow me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, instinct?" He said with a smile. I blushed and wiped away my tears.

"So are you going to tell me why you're crying? And why you ran away?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to die." I whispered. He looked at me with wide eyes. And then he chuckled.

"You're kidding right?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Sorry to freak you out. I was just a little depressed because I'm not allowed to sing." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked. I growled in frustration.

"Is that all you do is ask a million questions?" I asked him. He smirked and shrugged. I sighed.

"Ok, fine. My grandmother, she doesn't like music. It took everything away from her. My mom, she left her because she wanted to be with my dad. She said that I can't sing because of that." I said quietly telling him only part of the truth.

"Why do you listen to her? You should do what you want to do! Don't let her control your life." He said.

"I can't do that though! If I betray her, she will kick me out. I wouldn't have anywhere to live." I said. Takuto grabbed my shoulders.

"Mitsuki, you need to fight for yourself. Show her what music is to you!" He said. I backed away a bit.

"But how do I do that?" I asked. He sighed and let go of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that." He said. I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, I'm fine. But I do actually want to show my grandmother what music and singing is to me, but I can't." I said sadly.

"You aren't telling me everything." He said slowly looking into my eyes deeply. I mentally rolled my eyes 'no shit Sherlock.' I thought.

"Ok, fine, I will tell you, but please, promise never to tell anyone or I will never trust you again." I said seriously. He nodded.

"Takuto, I have throat cancer." I said quietly. He looked at me wide eyed.

"So you weren't kidding when you said that you were going to die?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly letting the tears fall.

"I've had it since I was born. Dr. Wakaouji said I won't be able to live to 17." I said. His grip on my hand got tighter.

"This can't be true." He said angrily. I nodded. I looked up at him, he was looking at me with sadness in his dark blue eyes.

"Why are you sad?" I asked him tilting my head.

"Because young people like you deserve to live. You shouldn't have to die, you haven't even had a chance to live yet! Can't you get the surgery?" He asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"No, never, if I get surgery, I will most likely lose my voice, and I'd rather die than not be able to sing again." I said. He smiled.

"You sure are one interesting girl." He said. I wiped my tears and looked down at our joined hands. I suddenly withdrew mine.

"I'm sorry." I said, scooting away from. He did the same. We sat in an awkward silence.

"We should probably get back to class, everyone is still looking for you after you ran off." He said standing up. I stood up also.

"I don't know what to tell them." I said quietly. He frowned.

"I'll think of something. Now let's go." He said picking up my bag that I had thrown on the ground. I followed him down the stairs. My hand is still on fire from holding his hand. I sighed quietly.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking over his shoulder. I broke out of my day dreaming and nodded my head. He gave me my bag.

"We are here, just let me explain to the teacher ok, I think they have a right to know about your condition." He said. I nodded and we walked through the door.

"I found her." Takuto claimed. This made everybody run up to me.

"Are you ok Mitsuki? What happened?" So many questions were fired at me.

"HEY! Give the girl a break everyone." Ooshige sensei said. They all backed down and sat on the floor again. I joined them and watched Takuto talk to the two teachers. They looked at me and the choir teacher gestured me to him. I stood up and walked to him

"Miss Kouyama, I'm very sorry to hear about this." He said sadly. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it too much sir. But I really do want to sing, I just can't." I said. He nodded.

"I know, I wish I could help you with that." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks for your concern." I said. He nodded and let me and Takuto sit down. As the class continued, Takuto kept glancing at me. I finally looked over at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I whispered. I thought I saw him blush, but I could be wrong.

"I'm just still kind of shocked about the whole thing." He said. I shook my head at him.

"You don't have to worry about, I'm going to make the best out of this year as I can." I smiled. He nodded back at me.

"I'm going to help you have a good year too Mitsuki." He said smiling.

Once the bell rang, everyone ran out the door for their next class. Me and Takuto stayed behind.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch." He said with a smile. I nodded and we went our separate ways. When I reached my class I was surprised to see Eichi. I walked over to him quickly.

"Eichi! Where were you this morning?" I asked with a smile. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh Mitsuki! I'm sorry, I was with my father. He's needed help at the music company." He said. My eyes widened.

"Your father owns a music company?" I asked excited. He nodded.

"Yes he does. I told him about you by the way, and he really wants to hear you sing. I kind of want to hear you too." He said blushing. I blushed and smiled.

"I would love to meet your father, but I don't know about the singing." I said sadly.

"Why is that?" He asked concerned. I looked around us and got on my tip toes to bring my mouth to his ear.

"I have throat cancer." I said quietly into his ear. When I pulled away he looked extremely surprised.

"You've got to be kidding right?" He asked with a frown. I shook my head and sat down in the chair next to his desk.

"I've had it since I was born, I don't want to get surgery though because it will affect my vocal chords, and I might not ever be able to sing, and I would rather die than not be able to sing." I said quietly to him, still looking around to make sure no one was listening. He looked shocked. He stared at his feet for a couple of minutes, frozen.

"Eichi?" I asked quietly. He jumped slightly and looked over at me.

"Is there no other way?" He asked. I brought my finger to my lips.

"Well, there is a doctor in America who found a way to give the surgery without affecting my vocal chords, but I would never be able to afford going to America to have the surgery." I said. He nodded slowly.

"I understand then. I'm really sorry Mitsuki." He said quietly taking my hand. I blushed wildly.

"Just please don't tell anyone." I said. He nodded and crossed his heart.

"Your secret is safe with me." He said with a smile. He kissed my hand and then pulled away. I blushed and turned around in my seat, holding the hand he kissed.

"Well, class this hour is study hour for the finals, so go to the library to study. You are dismissed." The teacher said. I stood up from my seat.

"Well this has been happening a lot." I said grabbing my bag. Eichi followed my lead.

"Yeah I heard you guys had to go to the choir class and observe them." He said as we walked down the hallway to the library. I nodded. Once we reached the room, both me and Eichi sat down at a table to start working.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." I said standing up.

"Are you sure you will be able to find it?" He asked. I nodded confidently. I walked out the doors and started strolling down the hallway looking for a bathroom. But when I walked by a room, I heard a beautiful melody playing. I recognized it instantly. I opened the door quietly and looked around the room and saw no one. But then I looked at the piano, there Takuto sat playing a familiar song, one of my father's songs. Before I knew I was singing along with his playing.

**_"Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_**  
><strong><em>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<em>**

**_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_**  
><strong><em>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<em>**  
><strong><em>Shiritaku Nakatta yo<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you Namida tomaranai<em>**  
><strong><em>Konnan ja Kimi no koto<em>**  
><strong><em>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo."<em>**

He turned around to face me. I blushed and walked into the room fully.

"How do you know that song?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess because it's my father's? But, I'm not sure if those lyrics were correct, and I don't know what the song is called." I said. He turned back to the piano.

"It's called Eternal Snow. And yes you got all of the lyrics right." He said. I walked over to him quietly and sat down next to him on the bench. He looked over at me surprised.

"Play another song, I really enjoy your playing." I said. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he obeyed and started to play a song I knew as Aii no Melody. I hummed along. I watched his fingers move swiftly across the keys. His playing was so amazing. I stole a peek at him, and blushed. His eyes were closed and his face was so calm and relaxed. I looked away quickly and started to sing along quietly. Then he joined me singing the harmony. I looked at him surprised, but smiled and we sang together. I felt a million butterflies beat in my stomach. I've never sang like this before, especially with someone else. He came to the solo on the piano. I quietly watched fascinated by his elegant playing. I started to sing again, and then we were back in unison. Once the song ended, it was quiet.

"You have an amazing voice Takuto." I said looking at him with a smile. He turned to look at me also. I looked deep into his eye, wondering what he was thinking.

"You aren't too bad yourself." He said with a playful smirk. I smiled back at him.

"So where did you learn to play the piano like that?" I asked turning to the keys and running my fingers over them.

"Living with the keyboardist for Route L does have its advantages." He said chuckling. I giggled and nodded. I suddenly felt two hands over mine guiding me to play the piano, an easy song, I recognized as New Future. I blushed lightly when I felt his muscular arms over mine, and his head so close to mine, that I could feel his breath on my neck. The song finished, and I looked over at Takuto. He got closer to my face. 'he's going to kiss me!' I yelled in my head. 'quick, you need to move, no this is bad, no kissing! You like Eichi! Eichi, not Takuto!' I yelled in my head. He got closer and just as our lips were going to connect, the door opened, and I jumped out of his arms and he jumped to the other side of the bench.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing in here? You were taking so long I came to look for you." Eichi asked looking at Takuto suspiciously.

"Oh well, I couldn't find the bathroom, and then I heard Takuto play the piano. I'll go to the bathroom now." I said getting out of the room hurriedly.

(Normal POV)

"What were you two doing alone?" Eichi asked Takuto, who was arranging the piano music.

"Just like Kouyama-san said, she was listening to me play the piano." He answered, putting the music into his backpack.

"Listen Kira, I really like Mitsuki, and I want you to stay away from her." Eichi said.

"Are you threatening me because you have money?" He asked bored.

"Yes, because I know you are one of those guy's that likes to pick up girls and then toss them away the next day." He said. Takuto dropped his backpack and stormed over to Eichi and picked him up by the collar.  
>"You don't know me Sakurai! Don't go accusing people you don't even know!" He growled deadly.<p>

"Seems I got under your skin anyway." He answered back with a smirk. Takuto dropped him and picked up his backpack.

"You can't tell me who I can hang out with Sakurai." He said pointing a finger at him.

"Well, what I see from your reaction to this, is that you like Mitsuki too don't you?" He asked. Takuto looked taken aback.

"That's what I thought. Stay away from her, she's mine." He said walking out of the room. Takuto stared at the door.

"Do I like Mitsuki?" He asked to himself.

(Mitsuki POV)

I sighed in relief when I found the bathroom. I made sure no one else was in the bathroom, and locked the door. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. This was insane. Why was Takuto about to kiss me? I wondered standing up and splashing some water on my face. I looked at my reflection.

"Why was Eichi acting so jealous?" I wondered out loud. Did I like him? Did I like Takuto? I was so confused! I did say I like Eichi and not Takuto when he was about to kiss me. I groaned out of frustration. I heard the bell ring, and I ran out of the bathroom to the roof top for lunch. Did I want to see Takuto after what almost happened? I wondered sitting against the wall. I waited for him to come up the stairs, and when the door opened my grip on my skirt tightened out of nervousness. Someone sat down next to me and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said quietly looking up at the sky. I patted his hand which was next to mine.

"Don't worry about it Takuto. It's not like you meant it anyway." I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"Yeah your right, so what do you want to talk about today?" He asked looking over at me.

"Well, since I told you something extremely secret and personal about me, it's your turn." I said. He bit his lip and looked away from me.

"It's ok you can tell me Takuto, I won't be mad or anything." I said. He shook his head.

"It's not that Mitsuki, I should have told you this earlier." He said quietly.

"Takuto look at me." I said. He obeyed and turned his blue eyes to me. I urged him to continue. He took a deep breath.

"Well, remember how the singer for Route L disappeared?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Well, two years ago, when Aoi and Hazuki died, he lost it, he didn't feel like living anymore, because the one closest to him had died, he was like his own dad, or older brother. So he tried to commit suicide. Wakaouji, he found him right as he was going to do it, Wakaouji, he saved me from killing myself." He said quietly, tears running down his cheeks. I looked at the ground frozen.

"He showed me the light again. He reminded me that you were still out there living a healthy life. It gave me hope again, so I started going to school again, and then a week ago I met you. She shined like the sun and made everyone around her happy. Even me, and I felt like a new person after meeting you. I don't know why I didn't see it before that you were Hazuki's and Aoi's daughter, but it didn't come to my mind until you told me about them. And then I found out you had cancer and I wanted to kill someone for it, because you deserve to live Mitsuki, your parents brought you here for a reason, to have you brighten everyone's lives. But no, god just has to be harsh and let you only live for one more year." he said loudly and harshly. I felt tears at the brim of my eye.

"I was relieved when I heard you sing, it made me think of your parents. They were amazing Mitsuki, they were exactly like you are." He said putting his head in his hands, which his elbows were perched on his knees. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I took his hand away from his face, wiped his tears away and hugged him tightly. It took him a couple of seconds to respond but he finally wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You probably think I'm pathetic, I mean I'm crying." He said quietly in my ear. I hugged him tighter.

"Don't say that Takuto, every human being in this world has to cry at least once in their life, and it isn't out of weakness. It's because they are crying for a reason, they got hurt or it's for a loved one. Crying is actually healthy for you every once in a while to get all of your emotions out. Bottling them in doesn't help because then you explode and hurt someone along the way. And you've been holding this pain in haven't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Its fine, cry all you want, I'll help you through it." I said quietly rubbing his back lightly. He hugged me tighter and buried his head in my neck. He wasn't crying, but I knew he needed comfort. After a couple of minutes passed I heard felt him finally relax.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. He pulled away slightly and nodded. We let go of each other.

"Thank you Mitsuki. I hope you don't hate me." He said looking down at the ground.

"Why in the world would I hate you?" I asked moving his hair out of his eye.

"Because I wanted to kill myself." He said quietly.

"Never, would I ever hate you, or anyone for this matter. But Takuto, I'm mad at you for losing faith in yourself, but I would never hate you. But you are still here, you came back to life and brought yourself back up, and that's what counts." I said smiling at him. He suddenly hugged me, and then pulled away.

"Thank you Mitsuki, if you ever need something, come to me and I will help you, and I mean anything." He said looking at me with his blue eyes. I blushed lightly.

"Ok, thank you Takuto." I said. He smiled at me.

"You sure are one interesting person, you've got your mom's looks, but definitely have both Aoi's and Hazuki's personality. It's like half and half." He said tracing his thumb on my cheek. I blushed.

"Mitsuki, I-" Right as he was going to say something the bell rang. He took his hand away from my face.

"Maybe you can tell me later ok Takuto?" I said with a big smile. He nodded and we both stood up with our backpacks and walked our separate ways to our classes.

"Hey Eichi!" I said happily once I reached my class. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Mitsuki, I want you to come to meet my father this Friday, is that ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's great! Since it's the end of the semester that day we can just go after school." He said. I smiled and sat down.

"Sounds like a plan." I said getting out my books. He also sat down. We talked for the rest of the hour about random stuff.

* * *

><p>I was walking home from school, swinging my bag back and forth. A motorcycle rode up beside me.<p>

"Would you like a ride miss?" I looked at the man and he pulled off his helmet.

"Takuto? You have a motorcycle?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No I stole it, now hop on." He said sarcastically handing me a helmet. I laughed and sat behind him putting on my helmet and sitting on my skirt so I wouldn't flash anyone. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he zoomed off.

"Are you ok back there?" He yelled over the engine.

"Yes I'm fine!" I yelled back. I loosened my grip on his stomach, which was rock hard. I suddenly remembered that he wanted to tell me something earlier. I wonder what he was going to say, I wonder if it was important. We soon arrived at my house. He turned off the engine and took off his helmet. I stood up off the bike and took off the helmet handing it to him.

"Thank you for giving me a ride Takuto." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and took the helmet.

"By the way Takuto, what was it that you were going to tell me earlier today?" I asked playing with my skirt.  
>"Oh that, just forget about it, it's not important." He said placing his helmet on and revving the engine.<p>

"See you tomorrow." He said nodding his head and the driving off. I watched him drive down the road. I sighed. I'm pretty sure it's more important than he's making it out to be. I walked inside and called out that I was home. I walked to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor and collapsed on my bed. Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked holding the device to my ear.  
>"MITSUKI!" Four voices came to my ear. I sat straight up.<p>

"Emi! Kumi! Tomoe! Meroko! How are all of you?" I asked them. They all answered happily.

"We are doing great Mitsuki! How's your new school treating you?" Meroko asked. I sighed happily

"Well I did make some new friends, they are treating me perfectly." I said happily.

"That's great! Well we are getting out of school this Friday, and we were wondering if we could all hang out again this weekend. You can even bring one of your friends." Kumi said.

"Well I can't go Friday but it sounds like fun! I'll ask my friend about it tomorrow." I said. We all talked for about another hour about random stuff

"Well guy's I got to go! I will talk to you later!" I said. We all hung up. I now wonder if I should have told them about Eichi and Takuto, maybe they could help me with it. I shook my head.

"No, they don't need to know." I then fell asleep.

**I wonder what Takuto was going to say to Mitsuki hmmm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review ^^**


	3. Exciting news

**Its chapter 3 yay! Enjoy reading this chapter some exciting things happen**

**Chapter 3: Exciting news**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMoS **

I suddenly woke up and looked at my alarm clock.

"AHH! I'm late!" I yelled frantically running around putting on my uniform. I ran to the main house and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Thanks Tanaka! It was delicious!" I yelled grabbing my bag and putting my shoes on. I ran down the street and got stopped at the light. I groaned frustrated and looked at my phone for the time.

"Running late Full Moon?" I turned around to see Takuto on his Motorcycle. I blushed at what he called me.

"Full Moon?" I asked. He handed me the helmet and patted the seat.

"Well that's what your name means right?" He asked. I nodded and put the helmet on sitting on the bike. He drove off quickly. We barely made it too school in time. We both got through the door right as the bell rang. I thanked him for the ride and went to my seat next to Eichi.

"What were you doing with Kira?" He asked. I sat down and looked over at Eichi.

"He just helped me get to school is all. I was running late today." I said getting out my homework.

"Oh ok. Mitsuki, I need to talk to you about something after school, meet me in the back courtyard." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok I will." I said with a smile. The day went by quickly, and then finally lunch came. I had butterflies all day about what Eichi was going to talk to me about. I think I actually really liked him. And I wanted to talk to Takuto about it because I was scared and he did say if I needed anything I could come talk to him. Once I reached the roof, he was already waiting.

"Wow, you're here earlier than usual." I said. He laughed.

"Well, the bell rang about ten minutes ago, I was wondering where you were." He said. I dropped my bag next to his and walked over to the railing where he was.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was that late! I guess I was thinking about something too much that I didn't realize the time." I said.

"Don't worry about it. So what's on your mind Full Moon?" He asked. I blushed.

"Ah does it have to do with a certain someone?" He asked teasingly. I blushed and slapped his arm.

"Be nice." I said. He chuckled.

"Sorry. But does this really have to do with a boy?" He asked. I nodded.

"Its Eichi, he told me he wanted to talk to me about something after school, and I'm wondering what it's about." I said. Takuto nodded.

"Oh, well, he probably wants to ask you something really important." He said. I caught what he was getting at and blushed harder.

"Do you like him Mitsuki?" He asked. I could have been wrong but I thought I heard some venom when he said like, and him.

"I think I do, I mean he's really nice." I said smiling.

"Then go for it. Don't be shy about it." He said looking up at the sky. I don't know what came over me but I hugged Takuto.

"Thank you." I said. He jumped in surprise, but still hugged me.

"Your welcome. I did tell you that you can come to me if you needed anything at all." He said. I nodded.

"You are the best friend I've ever had Takuto. I'm glad you came onto the roof that day. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met as well as we did." I said.

"Thank you Mitsuki. I'm glad too." He said quietly. Suddenly my phone beeped. I let go of Takuto and got it out of my pocket. I looked at the message and it was from Meroko.

'Don't forget to ask your friend!' It said. My face suddenly lit up.

"OH! Takuto I forgot to ask you something! Me and my friends are hanging out sometime this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I want them to meet you because you are my best friend? Right?" I said with a huge smile. He chuckled smiling back at me.

"Yes you're right, and I would love to come with you." He said taking my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled. He pressed a couple of buttons and then handed it back to me.

"There, I put my number in there. Just call me if you need something, and also let me know what we are doing this weekend." He said. I nodded and pocketed my phone. Suddenly my stomach rumbled. I blushed while he laughed.

"Is someone hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't have any breakfast, but I have my lunch, let's eat." I said walking over to my backpack. He followed me and sat down. We both started to talk and eat our lunches. Soon the bell rang and we both went to our separate classes. I was still nervous about meeting Eichi at the end of school, so I barely talked to him. Once the final bell rang, I nearly ran out to the back of the school. There he was waiting.

"EICHI!" I yelled running up to him. He smiled.

"Hello Mitsuki." He said handing me a rose. I gasped and took it.

"Eichi." I said softly examining the purple rose. Then it clicked, purple stood for love at first sight.

"Mitsuki, I really like you. You are like no one I've ever met. You shine just like the moon, and you make everyone around you happy. I know we only met a week ago, but would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded quickly and hugged him. He did something I didn't expect though, he pecked my lips. I blushed when we pulled away.

"I'm glad. There's also one more thing. My father said he is willing to pay for your trip to America, and for your Surgery. He just wants to meet you and hear you sing. If he likes you, he will let you go to America!" He said. My eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god thank you so much Eichi!" I yelled. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Well, I have to go right away Mitsuki. I would give you a ride home, but I can't I have to go to the company, and it's really important. But I will call you later." He said handing me a number. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Eichi." He smiled and we walked to the front of the school hand in hand. His limo was waiting for him. He kissed me one last time and got in. I waved as he drove away. I couldn't believe he was my boyfriend. I sighed happily as I walked to my house.

"Mitsuki?" I looked up and saw Takuto with some grocery bags. I nearly gasped. There Takuto was, wearing black jeans, and a light blue t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a dark blue tie. I smiled and walked over to him grabbing some bags. He raised his eyebrow but we continued to walk on.

"So what did Eichi say?" He asked. I blushed.

"He's my boyfriend now Takuto!" I said excitedly. We were walking down the street to Wakaouji's place.

"That's really great Mitsuki, I'm really happy for you." He said with a smile.

"And that's not even the best part! Eichi said that his dad is willing to pay for me to go to America to get my surgery, so my vocal chords won't get affected." I said. He stopped walking so I stopped and walked back to him

"What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled.

"So you will be able to live?" He asked. I nodded with a smile. He suddenly hugged me.

"I'm glad, that's all I needed to hear." He whispered. I blushed and hugged him back. Once he pulled away, we continued walking to his apartment.

"Is this ok with your grandmother?" He asked getting out his keys. I looked over at him.

"What? Having a boyfriend?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No I meant to be over here?" He asked. I tilted my head in thought.  
>"I'm pretty sure she won't get mad if she knew that I'm visiting Dr. Wakaouji." I said. He nodded and we walked into the very roomy apartment. I followed him to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. He started to put stuff away. I tried to help but he just forced me to sit down. I sighed watching him. Once he finished he gestured me to follow him. I did and he brought me to his room. It looked nice and simple. It was a bright and airy room with a bed, t.v, and a desk. He had an acoustic guitar in the corner, and an expensive keyboard right underneath the window.<p>

"This is a really nice room Takuto. It feels roomy." I said sitting on his bed. He sat down next to me.

"Thank you. So when are you going to sing for his father?" He asked.

"Friday. I wonder what I should sing." I thought out loud. He shrugged when I looked at him.

"Just sing New future. Aoi wrote, it's a good song so why not?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's a good idea." I said smiling. He smiled back at me. We both heard the door open and close.

"Takuto! I'm home! How was school?" We heard Wakaouji call out. He stood up and I followed him.

"It was a good day. Keiichi, I'm pretty sure you already know Mitsuki." Takuto said once I came to view.

"Hi Dr. Wakaouji!" I said waving. He raised his eyebrows.

"You two know each other?" He asked. Takuto nodded.

"We do go to the same school." He said walking over to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to him.

"Why were you here alone?" He asked a bit ticked. Takuto put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, calm down! She already has a boyfriend. She's just my really good friend. Keiichi, I just have a question, why didn't you ever tell me where Mitsuki was?" He asked a little irritated. Wakaouji looked taken aback.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to know about it! You never even got to meet her because she was always sick in the hospital." He said. Takuto crossed his arms.

"So you lied to me too? Telling me she was at school instead of the hospital and that she had a sickness?" He asked. Wakaouji sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry Takuto. That wasn't my decision, Hazuki decided that because she didn't want you to meet someone only to find out that she might only live for three more years. We all knew how you felt about people deserving to live." He said. I looked back and forth between the two. They were staring each other down.

"Please you two, stop it." I said standing up, but I fell back down coughing. Wakaouji jumped up. "MITSUKI!" He yelled. I fainted not hearing anything else.

**Yay I'm glad I got that done. Please review and I will give you a cookie ^^**


	4. Getting Closer

**A lot of fluff between Mitsuki and Takuto in the next couple chapters :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own FMoS :(**

**Chapter 4: Getting closer**

"Is she going to be ok Keiichi?" I heard Takuto ask, someone grabbing my hand while he said that.

"She should be, she just shouted a little too loud. It happens sometimes." He answered. It was quiet. I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" I heard Wakaouji ask. The grip on my hand tightened.

"More than you know." I heard him whisper. What did he mean by that? Did he say that because we are such good friends? He feels like he is my brother and has to take care of me? Is that how he feels?

"I'm sure she wants to tell you herself, but I know you are aware that there is a doctor in America that can give her the surgery without harming her vocal chords." Takuto said.

"Yes, but I know she can't afford to go there at all." He said sadly. It was quiet.

"I know that, but her boyfriend, Sakurai Eichi, I'm pretty sure you've heard of the company, anyway, his father is offering the right amount of money for Mitsuki if he likes her and sings for him." He said.

"That's great!" Wakaouji said.

"I know, I'm extremely happy about it too. Go with her to America Wakaouji, I want someone I can trust to watch over her." Takuto said.

"Well why don't you go?" He asked. Takuto sighed.

"I have a feeling Eichi wouldn't like it if his girlfriend went with a guy to America. I'm pretty sure he will go too, but I don't think he really likes me at all." Takuto said.

"That sounds really familiar. That's how I acted around you at first. I thought you were obnoxious and cruel, but Aoi always said that yes you were but you also had a huge heart, and that wins over everything." Wakaouji said. Takuto chuckled.

"We always used to fight about everything back then." He said.

"Yeah, you were only twelve. I have no idea how Aoi found you, but I'm glad he did." Wakaouji said.

"Oh I'm touched Keiichi." Takuto said sarcastically. I heard a light slap.

"Hey!" Takuto yelled out. I flinched at the loud volume.

"Be quiet you idiot! She's trying to sleep." Wakaouji whispered harshly.

"Well it's not my fault if you hit me upside the head." He whined. I tried opening my eyes again, and this time I was successful. I groaned and sat up.

"Whoa, calm down there, you stay lying down." Takuto said pushing me back down. I pouted.

"But I feel fine!" I argued. He gave me a stern look and I sighed lying back down. I looked at my surroundings. I was still in the living room on the couch, with Takuto sitting on the floor next to me holding my hand and Wakaouji sitting on the table next to the couch.

"You guy's talk really loud." I said quietly. They both looked at each other.

"Sorry Mitsuki. How long have you been awake really?" Wakaouji asked. I shrugged.

"All I heard was Takuto yelling at you for hitting him on the head." I said. They both laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked. Takuto looked at the clock.

"It's only seven." He said. I sat up quickly.

"SEVEN! Grandma is probably freaking out!" I yelled, but then started coughing.

"Mitsuki, calm down." Takuto said pushing me back down on the couch and bringing and wet cloth to my forehead.

"We called your grandmother, you are staying the night because she said she doesn't want you to move much at all." Wakaouji said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for being such a nonsense." I said. We all heard a phone ring.

"That's my phone." I said looking around. Takuto stood up and grabbed my bag which was against the wall.

"Here, come on Keiichi, let's give her some privacy." He said gesturing Wakaouji to the kitchen. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mitsuki? How are you doing?" Eichi asked. I smiled.

"I'm doing great thank you for asking Eichi!" I said happily. "How was your meeting?" I asked. He sighed.

"Long and stressful, but I'm still in a good mood because I can hear your voice." I blushed.

"I'm really excited to sing for you and your dad Eichi." I said. He chuckled.

"I am too! So how's your night been?" He asked. I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him.

"Well, I passed out from coughing, but I'm fine now. I'm staying at my doctors house because that's where I passed out. I don't know if I'm going to school tomorrow, it depends on what my doctor says." I said.

"Where does he live? I want to come see you!" He said. I blushed.

"You don't have to do that Eichi." I said. He sighed.

"I'm your boyfriend Mitsuki, I'm allowed to do that kind of stuff." He said. I smiled.

"I'll ask Wakaouji if it's ok if you stop by, but I'm sure that you won't be able to stay long, he's really strict when it comes to my sickness." I said.

"That's fine, I just want to drop some stuff off and see you." He said.

"Ok I'll ask Wakaouji. Hold on." I took the phone away from my ear.

"Wakaouji sensei!" I called as loud as I could. He came out of the kitchen quickly.

"What is it Mitsuki?" He asked. I blushed.

"Well Eichi, my boyfriend, he wants to come over to give me something is that ok?" I asked. He thought for awhile.

"Fine, but only if you stay here tomorrow and not go to school, he can come over and give you whatever he wants to give you." He said. I thought for awhile.

"Ok we have a deal." I told Eichi all of the information and he said that he was on his way. I closed my phone and Takuto walked out.

"Hi Takuto." I said smiling. He smiled and sat down on the table.

"So I heard your boyfriend is coming over for a bit." He said. I nodded looking up at the clock. The door bell rang.

"Dang that was quick. Well I'll be in my room, it would be wise not to mention me at all, he would probably freak if he found out that I lived here." Takuto said standing up. I watched him walk to his room closing the door.

"Mitsuki." I looked over and saw Eichi holding some roses and chocolates. He handed them to me and I blushed.

"Aren't you supposed to give this kind of stuff on Valentines?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, but also when people aren't feeling well. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I am going to have to stay home tomorrow, I'm sorry, but doctor's orders." I said. He nodded.

"I understand. Well, my five minutes are up, I have to go now Mitsuki." He said kissing my cheek and then a quick peck on the lips. I blushed when he sat up again.

"How about I take you out this weekend?" He asked. I was about to accept, but then remembered my friends.

"I'm sorry but I'm meeting with my friends that I don't see very often. I'm really sorry." I said. He smiled.

"It's fine, we do have all summer." He said. I nodded. He walked over to Wakaouji.

"Thank you for letting me come over here sir." He said bowing. Wakaouji bowed back.

"Have a good evening Sakurai- Kun." He answered. Once the front door was closed Wakaouji took the sweets and flowers.

"He's a nice kid." He said trying to make small talk. I nodded. He set the vase full of the roses onto the table next to me.

"Can you go get Takuto for me?" I asked. He nodded disappearing into the hallway. I heard Wakaouji argue with him about something. He finally came back with Takuto who was wearing only some sweatpants. I gulped. Wakaouji rolled his eyes and mumbled something and walked back to his room.

"What do you need Mitsuki?" He asked sitting down on the table. I forced myself to look at his blue eyes instead of his well built body.

"Takuto, if I do, I really want you to come to America with me." I said. He looked taken aback.

"Why me?" He asked surprised. I growled.

"Idiot! It's obvious. It's because you are my best friend and the only person I can trust besides my family and Eichi." I said. He looked shocked.

"But I don't think that Eichi will like that. He doesn't like me very much." He said. I sighed.

"I don't care about that Takuto. I will explain it to Eichi. I'm sure he won't mind. I mean you are only my best friend, it's not like we are dating or anything." I said. He nodded quietly.

"Ok, I will come with you, but only if they pay for it." He said. I jumped up from the couch and hugged him.

"Mitsuki." He said quietly. I smiled and let go sitting back down on the couch.

"Thank you Takuto." I said. He blushed lightly.

"Your welcome." He said with a smile. I blushed when the next thing I needed to ask came to my mind.

"I have one more thing to ask." I said. He nodded giving me his full attention.

"Well, I kind of need to get a shower, and I don't have any clothes." I said. He chuckled and picked me up. I squeaked quietly, surprised at how strong he was. He carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter.

"Stay put." He said. I nodded. He left the bathroom and came back with some of his clothes in his hands.

"Here, and also," He crouched down looking through the bottom cupboards. He handed me a bottle of shampoo that smelled like strawberries. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey I didn't get it. It's in here because of Keiichi's old girlfriend. I'm pretty sure you don't want to use some shampoo for a guy." I nodded. He helped me down from the counter and started the shower.

"Just call if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you." I said before he closed the door. I quickly stripped my clothes and got in the shower. It felt really nice. I sighed melting with the hot water. I soon started to wash myself. My thoughts started to float around what he said earlier.

_ "She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Wakaouji asked._

_ "More than you know." He answered sincerely. _

I kept wondering what he meant by that? Does that mean he likes me? No that isn't possible. Why would he do that when he knew that I liked Eichi?

"He doesn't like me." I whispered turning off the shower. I then noticed that I didn't have a towel. I silently cursed under my breath looking around. I looked in the cupboards but found nothing. I hopped back in the shower.  
>"Takuto?" I called out loudly, but not loud enough to hurt my voice. I waited before I heard a knock.<p>

"Is everything ok, can I come in?" He asked. I shivered.

"Um sure." I said. He opened the door.

"Mitsuki?" He called out. I giggled.

"I'm still in the shower, you forgot to get me a towel." I said shivering still now that the cold air from the hallway poured in.

"Crap, I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He said. I waited a couple of minutes. I poked my head out from the curtain, making sure I wasn't showing anything. Soon he appeared in the door holding a blue towel.

"This is the only one I could find. I hope you don't mind." He said walking over to my head and holding the towel out to me. I took it quickly.

"Thank you Takuto." I said. He nodded and walked back out the door. I sighed heavily. That was a little weird. None the less I wrapped the towel around my body and dried myself off. I then put on the clothes he had gotten me. It was a pair of black sweatpants and a white button up shirt. I decided to keep my hair down and let it fall to my waist. I folded the towel and put it on the counter and walked out to the living room where I heard the t.v. I looked around for Wakaouji, but didn't see him.

"Where's Dr. Wakaouji?" I asked. Takuto jumped up slightly from the couch.

"Geez don't scare me like-" He paused when he saw me. I frowned.

"What? Do I have something on me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Um no I just didn't realize you had such long hair. How are you able to put it into those two pigtails?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"You should keep it down more often." He said. I looked over at him.

"You really think so? It's a bother to me during the summer." I said. He shrugged.

"I was just suggesting it. You hair is just as long as Hazuki's." He said. I blushed lightly.

"That's what Dr. Wakaouji said." I said. Then my question came back into my mind.

"You never answered my question by the way." I said. He raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Oh, he went to go get some dinner. I hope you like sushi." He said. I nodded. It was quiet between us for a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I looked over at him. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, my throat hurts a bit, but it's because of the shower that always happens." I said. He nodded.

"Do you want to lie down?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to make you move." I said. He shrugged.

"This is a pretty big couch, I'm sure you won't bother me." He said with a smile. I shrugged and grabbed a pillow about to lie down, but he stole the pillow and placed it on his lap.

"Sorry, but I don't want to smell your feet." He joked. I slapped him.

"I just took a shower you jerk." I said back. He chuckled. I lied down anyway. He reached over and grabbed a blanket and threw it over me. I looked up at him, but he was focused on the T.V. I curled up and started to close my eyes.  
>"Hey don't fall asleep. You've still got to eat, and you aren't sleeping on a couch." He said. I looked up at him and frowned.<p>

"Then where am I going to sleep?" I asked. He pointed at his door.

"My room, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want you sleeping out here on an uncomfortable couch." He said. I pouted.

"No I don't want you sleeping out here just because of me." I said. He sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, I'll sleep in your room." I said. He sighed.

"That's better." I smiled up at him.

"Oh by the way, will you please pick up all of my work for school tomorrow for me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. I've been instructed to stay here by Keiichi to watch over you and make sure you don't do anything extreme." He said. I laughed.

"Extreme? What is he thinking I'm going to go running around the neighborhood in my underwear?" I asked. He laughed.

"No but we both know that you can be stubborn." He said. I pouted.

"I'm not that bad! You can be stubborn too!" I shot back. He shrugged.

"Yeah I know, but it's more common for guy's to be stubborn, because we like to be gentlemen." He said. I started to laugh loudly.

"You a gentlemen? Yeah right!" I said laughing. He growled.

"So you want to be mean huh?" He asked. I rolled onto my back so I could look up at him fully. I gulped.

"Don't you dare Takuto!" I said. He started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing and I rolled around trying to pry his hands off of my sides. I accidently rolled off the couch and I grabbed Takuto's hand making him fall with me. Luckily we didn't hit the table. I blinked and looked up. There was Takuto staring down at me. I blushed at how close our faces were. His lips got closer to mine. My eyes grew wide when I realized what he was going to do. Suddenly the doorbell rang making me jump up and hitting me and Takuto's foreheads together.

"Ow, I'm soo sorry!" I said rubbing my forehead. He also rubbed his forehead moaning in pain.

"It's fine." He said standing up and walking to the door.

"Keiichi! You idiot did you forget your key again?" I heard Takuto say. I got up and sat down on the couch. He was going to kiss me again? I sighed in frustration.

"What happened to your forehead?" I heard Wakaouji ask.

"Well, Mitsuki jumped when the doorbell rang and she hit my forehead with hers." He said. I stood up and walked to the kitchen just in time to hear Wakaouji whisper something.

"What were you doing that made your heads so close?" He asked suspiciously.

"She fell onto the floor accidently and pulled me down with her. Nothing happened. I swear." He said. Wakaouji sighed.

"You tried to kiss her didn't you?" He asked. I blushed. I decided to walk in at that moment.

"Can I have some ice for my forehead? Oh hello Dr. Wakaouji." I said looking over at him. He smiled.

"Hello Mitsuki, you look a lot better." He said handing both me and Takuto an ice pack.

"Here I got your sushi. Go sit at the table." He said handing me a plate. I accepted it while holding the ice to my head. Takuto sat across from me.

"I'm sorry for hitting your head." I said quietly playing with my food.

"I told you its fine Mitsuki, stop apologizing." He said. I nodded and started to eat slowly.

"Are you not hungry at all?" He asked observing me. I looked up at him with a piece of sushi in my mouth. He started to laugh. I blushed and swallowed it.

"Stop laughing." I said. He wiped his eyes from laughing to hard.  
>"Sorry but that was so damn adorable." He said chuckling. I blushed.<p>

"What you think I'm adorable?" I asked. He froze. I got him.

"Well yeah, but in a little sister kind of way, what are you thinking about?" He asked. I silently sighed in relief that he did think of our relationship as a brother and sister thing.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you were crushing on me is all." He laughed loudly.

"Me crush on you? Yeah right?" He laughed out. I pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, I didn't mean it that way." He said. I frowned and continued to eat my sushi.

"Mitsuki?" He called out. I looked back up at him and started to laugh at him.

"Haha, you feel for it." I said. He smirked.

"You're pretty good I have to admit." He said. I smiled at him and then finished my sushi.

"Well I'm going to sleep, good night Takuto." I said getting up and throwing my stuff away. I hugged him and then went to his room. I felt embarrassed to be sleeping in his bed, but got under the covers anyway. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**She's sleeping in Takuto's bed? I wonder what will happen next? Oh wait I already do haha XD Review please **


	5. Secrets revealed

**Well, here's chapter five, it gets a little awkward between the two just read to find out ;)**

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own full moon o sagashite**

"I'm so glad you're awake Mitsuki!" Eichi exclaimed. I sat up and saw Takuto sitting in the chair. He didn't look happy at all. I looked around confused. Takuto stood up and walked over to me.

"There's bad news, you lost your voice in the surgery." He said. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I thought I was going to America to have the surgery? What's going on? I grabbed the pad of paper next to my table.

'How long was I out?' I wrote down showing it Takuto. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, about two days." He said. I sighed.

"I'm just glad my girlfriend is ok." Takuto said. My eyes widened when he kissed me on the lips. What? What about Eichi. He pulled away.

"I thought you guys were getting married?" Eichi asked. My eyes widened even further.

"Yeah, but I don't like the word fiancé, it's weird, I like girlfriend better." He said holding my left hand. I noticed the diamond ring on my finger. I started to cry and thrash around.

"Mitsuki what's wrong?" He called out trying to calm me down. I slapped him away from me.

"Mitsuki." He said quietly. I kept thrashing around.

"Mitsuki!" He said again. I didn't listen to him at all.

"MITSUKI!" He said shaking me.

I jumped up from my bed coming in contact with someone's head, again.

"Ow, you have got to stop doing that!" He groaned. I brought my hand to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Takuto!" I said. I sighed in relief, at least it was only a dream. He rubbed his forehead and looked at me. I gasped at how well his blue eyes stood out in the dark.

"Are you ok? You were crying and yelling in your sleep." He said. I felt my cheeks and sure enough, there were tears.

"I just had a really bad dream." I said quietly remembering what Takuto said in my dream.

"_Yeah we are getting married, but I don't like the word fiancé." He said._

"Are you sure?" He asked. I sat up from the bed rubbing my eyes and nodding.

"Yes I'm fine." I said. He turned away from me.

"Takuto?" I called out to him. He turned back around and stared at me. I blushed, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"Do you like using the word fiancé?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Not really, I'd prefer to use girlfriend. Why?" He asked. I started to laugh.

"That is so weird! I had a dream where you said that." I said. He looked at me bewildered.

"Who was I getting married to?" He asked curiously. I blushed and stopped laughing.

"What? Oh I don't remember some weird chick named Meroko?" I lied using my friends name. He nodded.

"Is that what your whole dream was about or something and that made you yell and cry?" He asked. I blushed.

"What? Of course not!" I said. He chuckled.

"I was crying because, I had the surgery here instead of America and I lost my voice. And then-" I cut myself off remembering that's when Takuto kissed me and said we were getting 'married.'

"And then what?" He asked. I blushed darker.

"And then you woke me up." I said. He sighed.

"That's a pretty bad dream, I would hate it if I lost my voice." He said. I nodded.

"I didn't wake up Wakaouji did I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He's gone, he got called in for an emergency." He said shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him next to me and under the covers.

"Hey!" He said. I giggled and pulled the covers up over us.

"Why did you do that?" He asked irritated. I laughed.

"You were cold so I thought I'd be nice and share this warm blanket with you." I said. He chuckled.

"Ok then. But I will have to go back out on the couch sooner or later." He said. I shrugged.

"Oh well, I had a bad dream and I need some company." I said turning on my side to face him. He also turned around.

"Well then, what would you like to talk about Full Moon?" He asked.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. He didn't answer for a bit.

"I never went to sleep." He said.

"Wow, why didn't you?" I asked. He shrugged, at least I think that's what it was.

"I couldn't fall asleep." He said.

"What's on your mind Takuto?" I asked him. He was quiet.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said a bit harshly. I sighed.

"Come on, tell me. I want you to be able to tell me anything like I can tell you anything." I said pouting. He sighed.

"Fine, well, there is this girl." He said quietly.

"Awe, you like her?" I asked. I had a feeling he was blushing.

"See that's why I didn't want to tell you." He said angrily. I laughed quietly.

"Ok I'm really sorry, please continue." I said. He scoffed and stayed silent for a bit. I was about to say something before he continued.

"I really like her, more than I thought I would ever like a girl. But, I can't do anything about it because she already likes someone. But I keep on wishing and hoping that she will see me and what I truly feel for her." He said.

"Fight for her. Don't give up Takuto. Tell her you like her, get to know each other." I answered. He sighed.

"Well, she is already a really good friend of mine. We know a lot about each other. But she already likes another guy." He said.

"What does she look like? What's her name? Maybe I can talk to her?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a minute.

"Dark brown hair and green eyes." He said quietly. I skimmed all the girls that I knew with brown hair and green eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked him. He was quiet. I looked over at him, but suddenly he had his arms wrapped around me and kissed me gently. My eyes were wide. I pushed him away.

"Takuto? What are you doing?" I asked. He looked down at me bewildered and hurt.

"I'm so sorry Mitsuki!" He said and ran out of the room. I sat up quickly, barely seeing him slam the door. I winced at the loud bang it made. I brought my fingers to my lips. They tingled.

"Am I the one he likes?" I asked out loud. I stood up from my bed and went into the living room. Takuto was sitting on the couch mumbling to himself.

"I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that?" He muttered. I sat down next to him making him jump up from where he was sitting.

"Takuto?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me.  
>"I'm really sorry, Mitsuki. I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm just tired and a little depressed I didn't know what I was doing." He said quietly. I stood up and hugged him.<p>

"I understand, it's ok Takuto. I mean you do like another girl, so it's fine I know you didn't mean it at all." I said. He still didn't move.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He still didn't answer. I looked up at the back of his head.

"Takuto?" I called out to him.  
>"It's late, you should get some sleep." He muttered. I let go of him and backed away confused.<p>

"Ok, good night. If you need anything, come and get me." I said. He just simply nodded. I walked back to his room and lied down on his bed falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and sat up. I then remembered the kiss. Was it a dream? I stood up slowly and walked out into the living room. There was Takuto, asleep on the couch. I walked over to him. He actually looked kind of cute. His face was so calm and relaxed compared to when he had a mask up. I pulled the blanket back over him and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I saw a note on the fridge.<p>

Takuto and Mitsuki,

I won't be home until late tonight, behave please. Takuto please take Mitsuki home at 6 tonight if she is feeling better. If anything happens call me.

-Keiich Wakaouji

I put the letter on the counter and started to make some breakfast. Once it was all set up on the table I went out into the living room. Takuto was still sleeping. I walked over to him.

"Takuto," I said shaking his shoulders. He suddenly jumped up at me making me scream and fall to the floor. He started to laugh really hard.

"Haha your face was priceless." He choked out. I frowned at him.

"Jerk! Breakfast is on the table come on now." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the table. I sat him down in the chair.

"Wow this looks great Mitsuki." He said starting to eat like a monster. I laughed shaking my head and started to eat my breakfast. Once he was done he just watched me eat my food.

"You're really slow." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I remembered the kiss and blushed looking down.

"What in the world were you thinking about that made you blush like that?" He asked.

"Um, did you come into my room at all last night?" I asked not looking up at him.

"No, I don't recall ever doing that. Why did you have a dream about it?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, it was a weird dream." I said. I still had yet to look up at him.

"Well what happened?" He asked. I gulped down my food. I could feel his intense stare on me.

"Well, I had a bad dream about me losing my voice, and then you woke me up from it. An- and then, you got on the bed next to me, and we talked about stuff, and then you.." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"And then I what?" He asked. I felt two fingers under my chin and I was suddenly looking into his eyes.

"I did this?" He then kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes were as big as saucers. He pulled away.

"How-what-when-where-and-" He put a finger on my lips.

"Stop stuttering Mitsuki, it's bad for your health." He said. I frowned at him.

"So you were in my room!" I accused him. He smirked.

"I never said I was, I was just taking a lucky guess as to what happened next in your dream, and by your reaction, I got it right. Wow I never thought you'd be dreaming of me kissing you Mitsuki. You must like me or something." He smirked picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink. I followed right behind him.

"No I don't! I like Eichi dummy! I probably dreamt that because you keep on trying to kiss me every time we are close to each other!" I yelled at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought we went over this. I think of you as a little sister. Why would I kiss you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea, maybe because you are lying and you actually have a huge crush on me!" I said. But he didn't get to answer for I started to cough and he rushed over to me.

"Mitsuki! Are you ok?" He asked. I held up my hand and continued coughing. Once it subsided, I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm fine, sorry to worry you." I said. He helped me sit down at the table and ran to get a glass of water. He handed it to me and I accepted it.

"Thank you Takuto." I said. He nodded. I drank the entire thing.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I was just talking to loud. It's my fault." I said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the chair and leading me back to his room.

"I want you to lay down and get some sleep." He said pushing me onto the bed gently. I sighed and obeyed. Once he left the room, I silently cursed to myself remembering that we didn't finish our conversation.

"How does he keep on figuring out ways to avoid my questions?" I asked myself quietly. I skimmed over what happened this morning. He claimed that he had not come into this room last night and kissed me, but yet he kissed me in the kitchen. I sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed.

"I'm so confused!" I exclaimed. I looked over at the guitar sitting in the corner and remembered when I had gone to a store and taught myself to play the guitar. Every day, after my parents had died, I had gone in, grabbed the same acoustic guitar and played until my fingers hurt. I felt connected to them when I did, since I knew my dad had played the guitar. Then I wrote my own song, I remember it perfectly. I was lonely, I had no friends at school, my parents were gone, and I lived with a very strict grandmother, and so out came the song breakaway. But then my grandmother found out about my playing, and banned me from ever going out in town by myself. I sighed and stared at the guitar longingly. I finally gathered the courage to stand up, walk slowly over to the guitar and pick it up. I sat down on the bed and played the strings quietly to see if they were tuned properly. Of course they were, it was Takuto we are talking about here. I finally started to play my song, breakaway.

**"Grew up in a small town**  
><strong>And when the rain would fall down<strong>  
><strong>I'd just stare out my window<strong>

**Dreaming of what could be**  
><strong>And if I'd end up happy<strong>  
><strong>I would pray<strong>

**Trying hard to reach out**  
><strong>But when I'd try to speak out<strong>  
><strong>Felt like no one could hear me<strong>

**Wanted to belong here**  
><strong>But something felt so wrong here<strong>  
><strong>So I pray<strong>  
><strong>I could breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<strong>  
><strong>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes from all the memories of how lonely I felt.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
><strong>Sleep under a palm tree<strong>  
><strong>Feel the rush of the ocean<strong>

**Get onboard a fast train**  
><strong>Travel on a jet plane, far away<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
><strong>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

Tears were now running down my cheeks, and my throat started to hurt but I pushed on to finish the song.

**Buildings with a hundred floors**  
><strong>Swinging 'round revolving doors<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<strong>  
><strong>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<strong>  
><strong>Fly away, breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
><strong>But I won't forget the place I come from<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."<strong>

My strumming hand fell to my side as I bent forward letting the tears flow. Why did I play such a painful song? I wondered as I set the guitar aside. The door opened slowly and Takuto walked in. He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, after I had calmed down. I took a deep breath and pulled out of his embrace and wiped my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, playing the guitar and singing that song just bring back so many memories." I said. He looked over at his guitar.

"Did you write that song?" He asked. I nodded looking at my hands, the tips of my fingers had calluses from playing.

"It's so sad and painful, yet beautiful." He said sadly.

"I wrote it after my parents died." I said. I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked up into his blue eyes, and started to tell him the story of my childhood.

"She took it away from me, something that made me feel connected to my parents." I said. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki." He said. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I pulled away from his embrace.

"Takuto," I whispered. He tilted his head a little in response. I gulped down the knot in my throat.

"Do you like me? Please tell me the truth." I said. He blinked and then smiled.

"No Mitsuki, I don't. You are my precious friend, someone I would do anything for. You are very special to me, but not in the way Eichi is to you and you to him." He said. I sighed, happy for getting a straight answer.

"You too are someone I would do anything for Takuto, I hope you know that." I said. He nodded with a small smile. He stood up from his bed grabbing the guitar.

"You need to get some sleep Mitsuki, you look extremely tired." He said patting my head. I pulled away.

"Hey I'm not a dog!" I yelled. He chuckled and set the guitar back in the corner.

"Maybe, but it's fun to pretend you are one anyway." He said with a wink and closed the door. I pouted and lied down. Then a smile broke out on my face.

"Thank you Takuto." I whispered before falling asleep.

**Awe they are so cute :) I don't own the song breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Please review :D**


	6. I'm going to America

**Yay for chapter six! enjoy And thank you nekoTaku-chan and Chibi Anime-Chan for reviewing :D**

**Chapter six: I'm going to America**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMoS**

It was Friday, school was out and I was riding in a limo with my boyfriend Sakurai Eichi.  
>"I'm nervous." I said, holding my hands up to my face to see that they were trembling. Eichi grabbed both of my hands with his and made me face him.<p>

"Don't worry you will be fine. My dad's really nice. I've told him a lot about you and he's very interested, so I know for a fact that you will get to go to America." He said kissing my combined hands. I smiled at him,

"Ok thank you Eichi." I said. He suddenly leaned in a little making our foreheads touch.

"I really care about you Mitsuki, I hope you know that." He said quietly so the driver wouldn't hear him. Suddenly Takuto popped into my mind and what he said rang through my head. 'Wait why is he in my mind?'

"I do Eichi, I really care about you too." I said. He smiled and closed the gap between us. I felt his warm lips move along with mine, but it wasn't as amazing as I thought it was going to be. He pulled away.

"Master Sakurai, we are here." The driver said. Eichi looked out the window.

"Ok, it's time Mitsuki." He said opening his door and closing it. I watched him walk around the car to my side and he opened the door. I stepped out taking his hand.

"I feel like a celebrity." I said excited. He laughed and linked our arms and guided us to the building and through the many halls until we stopped in front of a door. The sign above it read Stage. He opened the door to reveal a bunch of employees running around frantically. Eichi tugged me along and onto the stage.

"Break a leg beautiful." He whispered in my ear and peeking my cheek. I blushed and looked at the people watching me.

"Please feel free to sing Miss Kouyama!" A man, which I presumed to be Eichi's dad, called out to me. I nodded and took the microphone off the stand.

**"Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono**  
><strong>Zutto egaiteta yume<strong>  
><strong>Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no<strong>  
><strong>Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni<strong>

**Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara**  
><strong>Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni<strong>  
><strong>Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku<strong>  
><strong>Furumuun(Full Moon) wo sagashite<strong>

**Let's sing a song!**  
><strong>Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete<strong>  
><strong>Day by day<strong>  
><strong>Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae<strong>  
><strong>Let's sing a song!<strong>  
><strong>Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo<strong>  
><strong>More and more<strong>  
><strong>Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete<strong>  
><strong>Many thanks for you!"<strong>

I brought the mic away from my lips and opened my eyes looking into the crowd.

"That was amazing Miss Kouyama!" Mr. Sakurai exclaimed running up onto the stage.

"Come on, let's go talk a bit about you going to America." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to a private room, with Eichi right behind us. He sat me down on a couch, and then sat in a chair right across from me.

"Well Mitsuki, I really enjoyed hearing you sing. I think you could become very famous, we just need to take care of your throat, and I'm willing to use all of my money to save your life. I don't like to hear about people your age having cancer, when they deserve to live." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you for your concern sir. I really appreciate the help. I've always wanted to become a singer, and you are helping me get there." I said.

"Well I just feel honored to be in the presence of Koga Aoi's daughter. You have so much of his talent Mitsuki." He said. I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, let's talk about America. One of my workers is calling the doctor in America right now to talk about your surgery. We will leave in exactly a week. Mitsuki, you can bring anyone you want to come with you. Any requests?" He asked. I nodded.

"First I would like my doctor Keiichi Wakaouji to come along, so my grandmother would feel more comfortable with me going, and then I want my best friend Takuto Kira to come." I said.

"What? Kira! But Mitsuki I don't really trust that guy." Eichi said. I looked over at him and smiled.

"But I trust him, please Eichi, he's my precious friend." I said. He sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep a close eye on him." He said. I jumped up with excitement.

"Thank you so much!" I said kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled.

"As long as you're happy." He said. Mr. Sakurai coughed and I turned my attention to him.

"Now that we have made it clear who is going, we need to talk about the schedule." He said. Someone opened the door handing him a piece of paper.

"Dr. Morgan said he will give you the surgery. You will visit the hospital the day after you arrive, and observe how the procedure works, and the results. Then you will have the surgery three days later, which is Tuesday. You all will stay there an extra week and a half so you can gather enough strength to travel back to Japan. You will also be able to do anything you wish during that week and a half. The doctor said that your voice will most likely take about a month to come back completely. Now, do you agree to all of this?" He asked. I nodded my head quickly.

"Of course. Can you please inform my doctor of all this information so he can talk to my grandmother properly about it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course. I will get right on that." He said snapping his fingers. The person standing behind him was immediately dialing his phone and walking out of the room.

"Well, that's all we need to discuss. Thank you Mitsuki, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you in the near future to release a song of yours." He said holding out his hand. I accepted it and shook his hand. Both me and Eichi stood up and walked out of the room and went downstairs and outside.

"See told you he was nice." He said happily. I laughed loudly.

"Eichi I'm so happy! I'm going to get my voice back in full strength!" I said happily jumping up and down. He chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you Mitsuki." He said kissing my lips lightly. I melted into his arms and he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue swipe over my lips. Surprised I jumped away from him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked bewildered. He looked at me confused.

"Oh I'm really sorry, was I moving too fast?" He asked sweetly taking a hold of my hands. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, but it's ok, don't feel bad, I was just a little surprised is all. I've never tried French kissing." I said shyly. He smiled.

"Well would you like to try?" He asked patiently. I shook my head.

"I would like to wait." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Whatever my little moon wants." He said. I smiled, but yet again Takuto popped into my mind.

_"Running late Full Moon?" He asked handing me the helmet and patting the seat behind him. I took the helmet and looked at him confused._

_ "Full Moon?" I asked putting the helmet on and walking closer to his motorcycle._

_ "Isn't that what your name means?" He asked revving the engine."_

I held my head.

"Are you ok Mitsuki?" He asked. I nodded looking at him.

"I just a have a small head ache." I said. He nodded slightly grabbing my hand.

"Let's go out to lunch." He said. I smiled and followed him down the street. We went everywhere in town, from the restaurant we ate at, to an arcade, to a karaoke place, and then finally to the beach.

"This day has been so much fun Eichi. Thank you so much." I said. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Anything for you Mitsuki." He said quietly stopping. I turned to him raising my eyebrows in question. He kissed me suddenly wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt something fall against my chest and pulled away from the kiss. Hanging around my neck was a moon pendant.

"It's beautiful Eichi!" I said examining it. He tilted my head up.

"Just like you." He said. I blushed. He closed the gap between us once again, except this kiss lasted a lot longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands trailed down my sides. I shivered at his ghost like touch. We pulled away panting for air.

"I love you Mitsuki." He whispered. I gasped, not being able to say anything.

"You don't have to answer me right away, take all the time in the world. I will be waiting." He said kissing my cheek. I blushed darkly.

"I need to get you home, let's go." He said pulling me towards the limo that waited for us. On the drive back to my house, I rested my head on his shoulder, dozing off.

"Mitsuki, don't fall asleep, we are almost there." He said quietly. I moaned.

"Let me rest for five minutes." I said. He chuckled. I sighed finally getting the peace and quiet. But it ended all too soon for we arrived at my house. He once again opened my door and walked me up to my house.

"I love you Mitsuki, good night." He said pecking my lips. I brought two fingers up to my lips and watched him walk away.

"I-I love you too Eichi!" I called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Thank you Mitsuki." He said happily. I waved him good bye and walked inside. Once I was in my room, I checked my phone. One message from Takuto Kira :). I giggled at the little smiley face he had left at the end of his name.

Takuto-How did the date go?

I blushed remembering the day, and then I got excited to tell him about America. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A silky voice answered. I shivered and nearly gasped. Why am I acting like this?

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked getting a little irritated. I giggled.

"Sorry I didn't answer, hi Takuto." I said happily. He sighed.

"Hi Mitsuki, so what do you need?" He asked. I was bubbling with excitement, I felt like I was going to burst.

"Takuto! You and Wakaouji can come to America with me!" I said loudly.

"That's great to hear Mitsuki, I'm really excited." He said. I frowned, he didn't sound happy.

"Takuto, what's wrong, you aren't acting like yourself." I said. He sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Mitsuki, I'm fine, just give me a day and I'll be back to my normal self." He said.

"Why won't you tell-"I have to go Mitsuki, I'll see you tomorrow." The line went dead. I frowned and closed my phone.

"What aren't you telling me Takuto?" I asked to myself quietly. I texted him good night, but got no answer. I sighed holding my phone tightly in my hand while I fell asleep.

**Darn that Takuto! Please review :D**


	7. The mall, the food fight, the kiss

**I personally like this chapter I hope you all do to :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMoS**

**Chapter 7: The mall, the food fight, and the kiss**

I opened my eyes to feel my head vibrating. I rubbed my eyes confused as to what was going on. Then I suddenly jumped up and grabbed the phone from underneath my pillow. It was Meroko.

"MITSUKI WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" She yelled when I answered.

"I'm sorry what time is it?" I asked. She sighed frustrated.

"It's 11:30! Get your ass over here or we are leaving without you!" She said. I closed my phone and got dressed quickly into a white sun dress with black leggings and white shoes. I brushed my hair out, dabbed on a little make up and grabbed my phone and purse running out the door. But before I could go any further, I ran into what felt like a living wall. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up before I hit the ground.

"Mitsuki, you really need to watch out where you go." I looked up to see Takuto. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You came! I didn't think you would come because of how you acted last night." I said. He pulled away from me awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry about that, I wasn't in the greatest mood. Now come on, we are already late enough hop on." He said sitting on his motorcycle. I sat behind him and put my helmet on and held onto him tightly. He drove quickly to town and stopped in front of the mall where my friends stood. They all watched closely. He kept the engine running.  
>"You get off, I will go find a parking spot." He said over the engine. I took off my helmet and handed it to him. He took it and rode off.<p>

"MITSUKI!" All of my friends yelled I winced and nearly fell over when they all pounced on me.

"Who was that! Is that the mysterious boyfriend you were telling us about?" They asked. I blushed.

"No he isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend. My boyfriend has a meeting today with his father. So I asked Takuto to come with me." I said bending the truth a little. We all soon spotted him walking towards us.

"That's him." I said gesturing toward him. All their eyes grew wide and they blushed.

"Well sign me up! He's totally hot Mitsuki! If he isn't your boyfriend, then I wonder how hot your boyfriend really his!" Emi said. I blushed. He finally reached us.

"Sorry it took so long." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi Takuto! I'm Emi, and this is Meroko, Kumi, and Tomoe." Emi said. He looked a bit surprised by her excitement, but said hello anyway.

"So Takuto, are you dating anyone?" Emi asked. He looked taken aback.

"No, but I already like someone, I'm sorry." He said. She pouted. I laughed.

"Oh come Emi it's not too bad. What about that one guy that was in our class last year?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Turns out he was a freak." Kumi translated for me. I nodded. Then I looked over at Meroko.

"When is Izumi going to get here?" I asked. She suddenly looked furious.

"That jerk said he was too busy! I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!" She screamed. I took a step back.

"But you still love him anyway." Tomoe said. Meroko turned to her and they started to argue.

"They aren't going to kill each other right?" Takuto asked. I laughed.

"Don't worry, they fight all the time, it's their way of bonding as friends I guess. Now come, let's go inside." I said grabbing his hand and running inside.

"Oi Mitsuki!" He said while I pulled him along with me. The others were right behind us laughing. We all walked around the mall talking and laughing.

"So Takuto how old are you?" Tomoe asked.

"Seventeen." He said plainly. They all just sighed confused.

"Geez, for being so hot he sure is boring." Meroko said. I laughed.

"He isn't boring, I think he's just bored and a little irritated that he's around a bunch of girls because he gets enough of it at school. Right Takuto?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yep you're right Full Moon. Sorry guy's, how about we go sit down and get something to eat?" He suggested.

"Now that's more like it! Come on let's go find some seats before the lunch rush begins." Kumi said. While they walked ahead I stayed behind with Takuto.

"You know you can leave if you want to." I said. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"No I'll stay, I'm your ride home, and I can tell you are glad that I came." He teased. I blushed.

"I am not!" I yelled back. He just chuckled.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said shoving his hands into his jean pockets. It was quiet for a bit until he spoke out.

"Hey when did you get that necklace?" He asked. I looked down at the moon pendant hanging around my neck.

"Eichi gave it to me yesterday." I said grabbing it with my hand and admiring it. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could continue, Meroko ran up to us.

"You two are so slow! Come on we already found seats." She said grabbing both of our hands and dragging us along. She sat us down at the table.

"Who's going to get the food?" Emi asked. We all looked at each other. Finally Takuto stood up.

"Fine I will go, but someone has to come with me." He said. Meroko stood up. The two walked over to Mcdonalds. (haha XD couldn't resist)

"Oh my god Mitsuki, he is so into you." Emi said. I blushed.

"No he isn't, we've talked about this before he clearly said that he likes me, but as a sister." I said. They all raised their eyebrows.

"I highly doubt that's really true but whatever, believe what you want to." Tomoe said. They finally came back with the food and we started to eat instantly.

"You know Meroko you should really lay off the fries, you said yourself that you want to lose weight." Kumi said. I looked at her bewildered.

"You lose weight! You're already as skinny as a stick!" I said loudly. She glared at me and threw a couple French fries at my face. I blinked at her surprised. She smirked.

"You so didn't." I said. She grabbed another hand full.

"I think I did." Me and her suddenly started to break out into a food fight. Many people surrounded us cheering us on. And then security came. Crap.

I pulled a couple pickles out of my hair and wiped mustard and ketchup off of my arms.

"I can't believe we got kicked out." I complained while me and Takuto walked down the street from the mall to a small park. The other's had to leave due to family issues.

"Well it is your fault. You and Meroko started to throw the food." He said. I pouted.

"She started it though." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter who started it, it matters that it happened and you were both involved." He said. I glared at him.

"Don't give me that look." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued to pull condiments out of my hair. We both sat down on a bench.

"You're a mess Mitsuki." He said starting to laugh. I punched his arm.

"You know you're supposed to compliment the girl not piss her off even more." I said clawing at the lettuce that wouldn't come out. He sighed and took my hands away.

"Here let me help you." He said. I could feel his gentle fingers pull away the bits of food out of my hair. It felt soothing in some way. I sighed.

"There I think that's all of it." He said. I thanked him and looked down at my dress.

"My favorite dress is ruined." I said looking at all the sauce stains, and even a soda stain. Takuto took off his blue jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Just wear that, it should cover up that stains. I'm pretty sure you don't want your grandmother knowing you got into a food fight, so just keep it for now and give it back to my later." He said. I nodded and pulled it on zipping it up all the way. The sleeves ran passed my hands and the jacket itself was almost as long as my short dress.

"Thank you Takuto." I said. He shrugged.

"Anything for my Full Moon." He said patting my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a dog?" I asked a little irritated. He chuckled.

"A lot if you want it to get through this thick skull of mine." He said knocking his head lightly with his fist. I giggled.

"How come you didn't act like yourself around my friends?" I asked. He looked down at the ground.

"I'm a really shy person actually. You wouldn't think that since I'm so popular at school, but it takes me a while to get used to someone. But you, I don't know what it was, maybe the fact that you are Hazuki's and Aoi's kid, but I talked to you like I had known you for years." He said. I nodded.

"By the way Takuto, how is it that you didn't recognize my name when we first meet?" I asked.  
>"Well I knew Kouyama sounded familiar, and that you looked a hell of a lot like Hazuki, but I guess it just slipped my mind because I've tried to forget about those two, but that's impossible." He said. I smiled. The sun started to set.<p>

"I should probably get you home." He said standing up. I nodded and followed him back to the parking lot at the mall. As we drove home, I thought about what Emi said to me earlier. He did say that he didn't like me in that way, but could it be he was actually lying? We suddenly stopped in front of my house.

"Wow that was fast." I said taking off my helmet. He laughed. I got off the bike. I turned towards him and took his helmet off. He looked at me a bit bewildered.

"Mitsuki what are you-"Shh, be quiet." I said leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He froze instantly. This was definitely a different feeling than when I kissed Eichi, but what did that mean? Was it a better, or worse feeling? I pulled away from him, my lips feeling like they were on fire. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Mitsuki." He said quietly. I smiled.  
>"Sorry, I was just experimenting something, well I'll see you later Takuto!" I said running up to my house. I quickly closed the door and looked out the window to see him putting his helmet back on and driving off. I sighed and called to my grandmother that I was home.<p>

"Mitsuki, who was that man you were with?" She asked suddenly. I winced slightly.

"He's a really good friend of mine." I said hoping that she didn't see the kiss.

"Fine, but I don't want to ever see you on the back of a motorcycle again." She said sternly. I nodded.

"And whose jacket is that?" She asked observing my outfit.

"It's Meroko's, I got cold so she offered it to me." I lied. She closed her eyes. I knew she was mad.

"How many times do I have to tell you to always take a jacket with you! Mitsuki you are sick and can't take any risks!" She yelled. I bowed.

"I'm sorry grandmother." I said. She waved her hand.

"You're dismissed, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." She said. I nodded and ran to my room. I was now very grateful for Takuto lending me his jacket. I then touched my lips remembering the kiss. We've kissed officially three times, and one of them I don't even know for sure if it happened or not even though he said he never came into my room that night. I sighed and walked into my bathroom and started the water. Why did I have to kiss him? Now I'm even more confused. Was it better than when I kiss Eichi, or the same, or worse? Was it really bad that I couldn't even tell which one it is? I stripped off my dress and stepped underneath the warm shower of water. I heard my phone ringing. I sighed and poked my head out of the shower to see who it was. It was Eichi. I smiled and grabbed my phone, while I rested my elbows on the toilet and my lower body was in the shower. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" He asked. I smiled.  
>"I'm great, but you kind of got me while I was in the shower, so I will call you in fifteen minutes tops." I said. He said ok and we hung up. I jumped up and started to wash my hair super fast and clean up all the food. Once I was done I wrapped the towel around me and ran to my room, quickly drying off and putting my pajama's on. I took a deep breath and lied down on my bed picking up my phone and dialing Eichi's number.<p>

"You're one minute late." He teased. I giggled.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Miss perfect." I said.

"You are in my eyes." He said. I blushed and nearly squealed with excitement. We continued to talk for hours until I finally felt the time catch up to me.

"You're tired aren't you?" He asked. I yawned quietly.

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine." I said. He sighed.

"Mitsuki, look at what time it is." He said. I looked over at the clock on my desk. It read two thirty in the morning.

"Wow, we've been talking for five hours." I said. He chuckled.

"Get some sleep my little moon. I love you, good bye." He said. We both hung up. I closed my phone and instantly fell asleep.

**I know your thinking why does Mitsuki has to be so oblivious! haha it's fun making her like that. **


	8. Making up

**Enjoy Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appriciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: don't own FMoS**

**Chapter 8: Making up**

I was walking down the street that was abandoned. The wind was blowing ever so slightly. I then saw a dark figure in the distance. Finally excited that I found someone, I started to run, but suddenly another dark figure grabbed my hand. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him. He just smirked and kissed my lips forcing his tongue into my mouth. The other person that was far away from us yelled.

"DON'T STAY WITH EICHI! IT'S DANGEROUS!" I blinked confused and finally was able to pull away. Just as his face was becoming clear, I woke up.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. I yawned and rubbed my eyes looking at the clock. It read 8. I sighed forcing myself to get up. I got dressed and went into the kitchen eating the breakfast that Tanaka set out for me. I read a note on the table.

Mitsuki-

Me and Ms. Kouyama are going to be out of town for the next two days. You are free to hang out with your friends, but we trust that you do not go out of town or do irresponsible things.

-Tanaka

If I wasn't so tired I would be jumping up and down with excitement. I quickly ate my breakfast though and ran back to my room to retrieve something and ran outside. I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"It's a beautiful day." I said twirling around. I set out for my walk to down town which was about a twenty minute walk. I put the coat that Takuto let me borrow on and started on my journey to Dr. Wakaouji's apartment. Many people said their hello's as I walked by them. I waved happily to them. I felt really good, even though I was running on six hours of sleep. But once I got closer and closer to the apartment, I could feel the lack of sleep come bite me in the butt. I trudged inside and went to the elevator. I looked at my phone and winced. It was 9:00. Takuto is probably sleeping, but I knew that Wakaouji would be awake. I finally reached their door and was about to knock when I heard their voices.

"She did what?" I heard Wakaouji yell. I winced at the volume.

"Yeah, it shocked me too. I didn't know how to react." I heard Takuto's soft silky voice answer. I decided to knock on the door because I knew eavesdropping wasn't polite.

"We don't want anything!" Takuto said opening the door. I laughed.

"So you don't want your jacket back? Ok then, I'll just keep it with me. It is really comfortable." I said. He stepped aside to let me in.

"What brings you here Mitsuki?" Wakaouji asked. I took off Takuto's jacket and held it up.

"To return this." I said handing it to Takuto. He still hadn't said anything to me since I walked in. I wanted to talk to him, but not with Wakaouji in the room. The air was tense.

"Well I'm off to work. Have a good day Mitsuki. And Takuto be safe." He said. Takuto nodded.

"Always am." He said bluntly. I sighed once Wakaouji left the room.

"Takuto why won't you talk to me?" I asked. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I shivered.

"Hi Mitsuki." He said. I sighed.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I said. He took a deep breath.

"Well what else do you want from me?" He asked. I could tell he was getting angry.

"I want you to act like you do when I'm around you. Talk like your normal self." I said. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Mitsuki, what do you expect me to say? Huh? I mean why did you kiss me last night? You can't play with my emotions like that? And what about Eichi? Does he mean anything to you? Mitsuki you can't go around kissing people like it's no big deal because it creates problems!" He yelled. I shrank back, getting scared by his yelling. He turned away from me grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out of the apartment slamming the door in the process. I jumped at the volume of it. I felt weak in the knees and fell to the ground. I didn't mean for this to happen. Why did I have to kiss him? Now he's really mad at me, and probably will never talk to me again. I sighed and stood up walking out the door. I trudged around town not even bothering to look up. I soon heard a beautiful melody playing in the park. I perked up a little and started to walk in the direction.

**"I'd catch grenade for ya throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, you know I'd do anything for ya, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through, yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same."**

I knew that song, it was Grenade. I continued to walk until I spotted Takuto sitting on a bench with his guitar. People were clapping around him and putting money in his case.

"Thank you very much have a nice day." He said to the people that walked away. I should probably hide before he sees me because he was probably still mad. Just as I was about to run away, he said something.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come over here Mitsuki?" He asked. I froze. How did he know I was there? I slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bench.

"Takuto I-" He held up his hand.

"Don't even talk about it. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said. I nodded slowly and then looked away.

"So what are you doing out here? Your grandmother is probably worried about you." He said.

"She and Tanaka went somewhere for the next two days so I'm alone." I said.

"You can come stay with me and Wakaouji if you want." He said. I shook my head.

"No it's ok, I don't want to intrude on your lives." I said.

"Ok then but I'll come check up on you every once and awhile." He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Ok sounds like a plan then." I said. He smiled. He started to play his guitar. I recognized it as my song. I raised my eyebrow. He urged me on to sing. I sighed and did what he asked. Soon many people were surrounding us.

**"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<strong>  
><strong>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway."<strong>

"Are they a couple? They are so cute together." I blushed at the comment. Everyone threw some money into Takuto's case. One guy even handed me a twenty dollar bill and tipped his hat.

"Wow, do you do this every day Takuto?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Only when I need money and when I feel like playing my music." He said putting his guitar away and closing the case. He stood up and started to walk away. I watched him walk away bewildered.

"Well are you coming?" He asked not turning around. I jumped off of the bench and ran over to him, but before I could make it I fell to the ground coughing.  
>"MITSUKI!" I heard him yell. Everything was spinning. I could barely make out Takuto's face.<p>

"Hold on Mitsuki!" He yelled. I winced at the volume of his voice, and then passed out.

**Wow, this was a short chapter, I guess it was because I didn't really know what to do with the whole kissing thing I promise the next chapter will be longer. I don't own grenade by Bruno mars and Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. I couldn't think of any other song that Takuto should sing, and that was the only one that I came upon because it kind of shows his feelings for Mitsuki :D Please review :D **


	9. America and it's adventures

**A lot of exciting things happen in the chapter enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9: America and its adventures**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot :)**

I first woke up with an excruciating pain in my throat, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I groaned and opened my eyes only to close them immediately because of the bright light. I turned my head to the right and opened them this time without the pain. I spotted Tanaka in a chair asleep. I looked on my other side to see Eichi also asleep. I sat up slowly and looked for a clock and spotted one on the wall. My vision was so blurry I couldn't read the numbers. I sighed and lied back down hissing in pain. The door suddenly opened to reveal Dr. Wakaouji, my grandmother, and Takuto.  
>"Oh Mitsuki! You're finally awake!" My grandmother said waking up the other two. She came to my side quickly.<p>

"Dr Wakaouji told me about the operation in America and that this young man over here, you boyfriend," She said gesturing to Eichi. "Is willing to pay for everything. I'm very grateful for you young man." She said taking a hold of my hands. I wanted to speak but I was afraid to because my throat already hurt badly.

"So are you letting me go to America grandma?" I asked but burst into a coughing fit after my question came out. Everyone seemed to spring into action but I held up my hand to tell them I was ok.  
>"Mitsuki, don't talk right now, for some reason your throat is very inflamed. I gave you some medicine to bring the swelling down." Wakaouji said. I nodded and looked at my grandma for my answer.<p>

"Yes I am allowing you to go." She said. I perked up immediately and hugged her tightly.

"But I talked to Mr. Sakurai, and you are leaving earlier because the cancer seems to be active and it needs to be removed soon, so we are leaving the day after tomorrow, Tuesday." Dr Wakaouji said. I nodded and looked over at Eichi smiling. He took my hand.

"Don't worry we are going to have you living happily." He said softly. I nodded and kissed his hand.

"Come now, only family members are allowed in here at the moment." Eichi and Takuto walked out of the room glaring at each other. I sighed, knowing already that this trip was going to be very long.

"Mitsuki, you should get some sleep, I want you to get better, and you will only be allowed to go to America if you are feeling better." Grandma said. I nodded and closed my eyes falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>I gripped the handle to my suitcase tightly while we walked out of the airport, onto American ground. I took in a deep breath. We had landed in Los Angeles California. A limo was waiting and we all piled in. I looked out the window admiring the different surroundings.<p>

"So what do you think Mitsuki." Eichi asked. I smiled happily.

"It's amazing!" I said. They all laughed. I just laughed along with them.

"Now don't forget that the schedule is the same just different days. Today we will get to relax from our flight and tomorrow we will visit the hospital." Eichi said. We all nodded in agreement. I looked back out the window and spotted a huge hotel to the side of us.

"Eichi is that our hotel?" I asked amazed. He nodded with a smile. We were soon inside of the hotel and I got a room to myself since I was the only girl on the trip. Wakaouji and Takuto shared a room while Eichi got his own room. I jumped onto my bed and sank into the comfortable mattress. There was a knock on both of the doors that were connected to my room. I jumped up and answered one and then the other.

"Mitsuki, I'm going to go get some food, and Takuto is coming with me, so you two behave got it?" Wakaouji asked. We both nodded and they left.

"So what would you like to do Mitsuki?" He asked lying on my bed. I lied down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me bringing me closer.

"I don't know, there isn't much to do in a hotel." I said. He turned on his side to face me.

"Then how about we do this?" He asked pressing our lips together lightly. I tensed up from his forwardness, but soon relaxed and closed my eyes enjoying the kiss. We then moved our position so he was on top of me, kissing me a bit more harsh and passionately. I opened my eyes a little bit surprised, but let him continue. He moved his mouth across my jaw and down my neck.

"Eichi what are you doing?" I asked, out of breath. He stopped and came to look at me.

"Are you not enjoying it?" He asked. I wanted to say I was, but I barely felt anything, maybe it was because I was so nervous?

"No, it's not that, I just think you're moving way to fast." I said. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away." He said. I smiled and sat up kissing him again. I pulled away.

"It's fine, we can wait to do this later, but just not at this point in time." I said. He took my hand.

"Do you really think we will still be together by then?" He asked. We stared at each other for a while before I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I said. He also smiled and hugged me tightly. We lied back down on the pillows and cuddled and talked until the other two came back.

"Special delivery for the two love birds." Takuto said holding a bag up in the air. I pouted and jumped in the air to grab it but he only held it higher.

"Come on shorty you can get it." He said holding it in front of my face. I just rolled my eyes and snatched it out of his hands.

"Jerk." I muttered. He just chuckled and walked back into his room. I gave Eichi his share of food and we ate together. Once we were finished I forced Eichi to go back into his room so I could take a shower. Once I was done in there I walked out into the room. But I didn't see my suitcase and remembered that it was with Dr. Wakaouji and Takuto, they forgot to give it to me. I sighed and tied my towel in a knot above my breasts so it wouldn't fall and knocked on the door. Unfortunately Takuto answered the door. I blushed looking at the floor.

"You have my suitcase." I muttered looking back up at him. He seemed like he was frozen. I tilted my head and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Takuto? Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head and then blinked a couple of times.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that, I will um go get your suitcase right now." He said running away. I waited, tapping my foot. He soon returned with my suitcase in tow. I grabbed it from him.

"Thank you so much Takuto." I said with a smile and closed the door locking it. I threw my suitcase on my bed and searched for clothes to wear. I untied my towel and let it fall to the ground. I heard the door behind me click open.

"Hey Mitsuki, I need to-" Eichi froze where he was. I screeched and grabbed my towel pulling it back up quickly. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, for walking in on you." He said. I sighed.

"It's fine, now what did you need?" I asked a little irritated. I heard pounding on the other door.

"Mitsuki! Are you ok in there? We heard you screech!" Takuto yelled. I put my head in my hands, feeling like I was going to explode with anger. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"What?" I yelled at him. He took a step back surprised. Wakaouji was right behind him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I closed my eyes.  
>"No I'M NOT!" I yelled. They all looked extremely surprised.<p>

"How much does it take to give a girl some privacy? I've got all of you pounding on the doors and walking in without permission! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled slamming the door in his face and then turning to Eichi.

"You too! OUT!" I yelled. His eyes grew wide and he ran out of my room closing the door behind him. I locked both doors and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Why did I pick two guy's to come with me?" I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath and stood up to get dressed. Once that was finally done, I got underneath the covers and turned off the light enjoying the silence. I felt kind of bad for yelling at all three of them, but honestly I think they deserved it. Well except for Dr. Wakaouji, I will apologize to him tomorrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the very obnoxious phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up.<p>

"What?" I asked rudely. I heard laughter on the other end of the call.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Takuto said. I growled.

"What do you want? I was trying to sleep." I said rolling over onto my back and shivering because of the cold air conditioning.

"Well, we do have a meeting to go to, so unless you want to see what the surgery is like, I suggest you get your lazy ass up." He said. I heard Wakaouji in the background.

"Takuto watch your language, especially in front of a lady." I smiled at the remark.

"Oh what ever, now get up." He said. I frowned and hung up the phone and stood up stretching out my sleeping muscles. I picked out my outfit for the day, knee length black leggings with a dark red button up shirt with lace at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom. I took out the long black ribbon that I tied around my neck into a bow. I then grabbed my black shoes that laced up around my calves. There was a knock on my door while I was fixing my hair. I walked over to Takuto's and Wakaouji's door and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked placing my hands on my hips with raised eyebrows. Takuto walked through the door.

"Sorry, but Dr. Wakaouji told me to come in here while he and Eichi go get breakfast." He said. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I held up the brush in my hand.

"Fixing my hair." I said sitting back down and started to put part of my long brown hair into one pigtail.

"How is it you are able to put that much hair into those two curly pigtails?" He asked while observing me. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said while putting the other one up. He walked over to me.  
>"I think you should keep your hair down." He said tugging lightly at the pigtail making it a little loose.<p>

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just think you should keep it down today." He said. I shrugged and pulled my pigtails out letting my long hair fall down. Takuto grabbed the brush and started to brush the back of my hair.

"What are you doing?' I asked. He shrugged again.  
>"Thought I'd help you out. I'm pretty sure it's hard to brush this much hair by yourself." He said quietly. I nodded slightly.<p>

"Thank you." I said. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, until I remembered about last night.

"Takuto, I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night." I said. He placed the brush on the nightstand and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I honestly don't blame you for getting mad. I probably would have done the same thing if I were you." He said. I looked at him.

"I don't think I've ever yelled that loudly before though." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't your throat hurt after it?" He asked. I shook my head. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm only a couple of days away from having surgery Takuto. What if it doesn't work?" I asked my voice shaking. He smiled at me.

"I know it will work Mitsuki, they've been using this surgery for about a year now and every time it worked. Don't worry all three of us will be by your side as much as possible." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you Takuto." I said. Soon the other two arrived and we ate our breakfast.

"Come on you three, if we want to make it to the hospital in time, we have to leave now." Wakaouji said grabbing the keys to the rented car. We all headed out. I hummed Eternal Snow the entire way, and Takuto joined me. And soon we all started to sing it, except for Eichi for he didn't know the song. We arrived at the hospital and walked inside.

"Ah, you must be Keiich Wakaouji. I've heard much about you from some of my colleagues in Japan." A man said walking up to us. He had gray, black hair, with kind dark brown eyes.

"Hello Dr. Morgan, I am Kouyama Mitsuki." I said. He smiled at me.

"Hello Miss Kouyama, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. I tilted my head slightly.

"Mitsuki, in America people shake hands when they meet." Eichi whispered to me in Japanese. My eyes widened in realization and I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Like wise." I said slowly. My English was never that great, it was the one class I had a c- in.

"I apologize Dr. Morgan. Mitsuki's English isn't at its best. She is trying very hard though." Takuto said. I looked over at him, only catching some words he said.

"Oh it's fine, I know our language is very hard to learn." He said smiling. We continued on walked around the hospital until we came into an operation room.

"This is where we will do the operation. I will tell you it is the most reliable surgery for throat cancer. I was able to figure out how to avoid affecting the vocal chords by-" I zoned out his voice for I didn't understand most of what he was saying. This whole tour was mostly for Dr. Wakaouji so he could observe the surgery's procedure.

"-and Mitsuki, are you ok with this?" Dr. Morgan said slowly. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry didn't hear what said." I said a little confused. Takuto turned to me.

"What Mitsuki?" He asked talking in Japanese. I blushed embarrassed.

"I wasn't listening to what he said, so I didn't hear his question." I answered him. He sighed.

"She said she didn't hear your question." Takuto translated for me. I was very grateful that he knew English well.

"Oh, I said that we will have to do the surgery tomorrow because something very important came up at the time you were scheduled is that ok with you?" He asked. I looked at Takuto. He sighed frustrated and translated for me.

"Oh yes that is ok." I said. He chuckled.

"Ok thank you for your time everyone." He said smiling and then leaving the room.

"Ok Mitsuki, I don't care what you say but I am tutoring you in English." Takuto said. I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm sorry that I don't understand it very well. English is so confusing!" I complained. All three of them just laughed. I pouted.

"Ok let's go, I made plans for us to go to the beach nearby, so let's go back to the hotel and change." Wakaouji said. I felt excitement run through my body. I've been to a beach before, but I was never allowed to go swimming because of my sickness, and now I get my chance. We hurried back to the hotel and changed. I had a black and white polka dotted bikini with a big t-shirt over it. We all met up in the lobby and left together. The drive was very quiet. Soon we arrived and set our towels on the sand. I took off my shirt and threw it on my towel.

"Who's going to get in the water with me?" I asked. Both Eichi and Takuto also took off their shirts and turned around.

"I'll go." They said at the same time and then glared at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys be nice." I said grabbing their hands and running to the water.

* * *

><p>I was in the shower washing off all the sand that got everywhere. Once I felt clean enough, I stepped out and got dressed. There was a knock on my door and I opened it.<p>

"About freaking time you're done with your shower! You were in there for half an hour." Takuto said.

"Hey its takes awhile to get all the sand out of this much hair." I said. He shrugged.

"Ok, it's your turn to go with Wakaouji and pick up the dinner. He's waiting in the lobby." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. When I was about to enter the elevator, I realized I had forgotten my phone and the key to my room. I sighed and walked down the maze of hallways again. When I was about to knock on the door, I heard yelling. I frowned.

"You really have got to stop the flirting with Mitsuki! I'm this close to killing you. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised I haven't yet." Eichi said. I frowned.

"What do you mean flirt? She's my best friend! I have no feelings for her in that way." Takuto shot back.  
>"Don't lie Kira, I see it in your eyes, why won't you just admit it?" Eichi said. I heard Takuto growl.<p>

"Because there's nothing to admit!" He yelled back. I winced at the volume.

"You're lying." Eichi said.

"No I'm not! I think you're the one that's lying when you say you love Mitsuki because you really don't do you?" Takuto said. I gasped quietly.

"I do with all of my heart! I've said it to her and I've showed it to her. She even loves me back. You're just jealous because she doesn't say that to you." Eichi sneered.

"I see it in your eyes." Takuto mimicked in a girly voice.

"Kira you are asking for it." Eichi threatened. Takuto laughed.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried Sakurai." He said.

"Just admit it Takuto." Eichi said seriously.

"Are we really going to go over this again?" Takuto asked sounding irritated.

"Well, I guess if you really don't love her I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked her to marry me in the future." He said. My heart fluttered.

"Or if I took her as my own." He said. I raised my eyebrow confused at that statement. Wasn't that the same thing as marriage?

"Or-"STOP!" Takuto yelled. I jumped a little at his voice.

"Fine, you win, I love her. I love Mitsuki more than my own life. All I want to do is just hold her in my arms and tell her I love her over and over again. But no, she chose you, a snobby little rich bastard! But Mitsuki has too good of a heart to realize that." Takuto said. I covered my mouth with my hand and backed away from the door until my back hit the wall. This couldn't be true? He said he didn't have feelings for me. I couldn't feel anything in my body, I was frozen.

**YAY! He admitted it finally! Please review and you will get a penny! Or a quarter, my sister has a lot of those. **


	10. The Surgery

**Chapter 10: The surgery**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMoS**

I stood there frozen, staring wide eyed at the door until I heard footsteps coming up the hall. I turned my head to see Dr. Wakaouji.

"There you are Mitsuki, you were taking so long I was wondering what happened to you. What's the matter?" He asked. I finally got my senses back and ran down the hall to escape. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore and I started to cough. I looked at my surroundings and realized I stopped at the beach. The sun was just setting, and everyone was pretty much gone. I stared at the gleaming water. I sighed and sat down on the sand.

"Takuto, he really does love me. I'm so stupid how come I didn't notice it before?" I said hitting my forehead multiple times with my hand.

"But what should I do now? I mean, I love Eichi, not Takuto, I don't want to hurt his feelings." I said quietly playing with the sand.

"I guess I already have though, because I'm with Eichi right now. But what Takuto said about him, was it true?" I sighed in frustration.

"What should I do?" I placed my head on my knees and sat in the silence. When I pulled my head back up, the sun had already gone down. I sighed standing up and walked back to the hotel.

"They are probably worried about me. What am I going to say? I can't let them know that I heard their conversation." I pondered out loud to myself. People that walked by me looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I wouldn't blame them. I would think the same thing if I saw a teenage girl talking to herself in Japanese. I soon was standing in front of Takuto's door. I brought my fist up about to knock, but paused when I heard voices.

"Where the hell is she? What if she collapses again, and no one is there to help her?" Takuto asked obviously very pissed off. I winced knowing it was because of me that he was like this. I quietly knocked on the door and it swung open immediately.

"Mitsuki! Where the hell have you been?" Takuto yelled at me. I flinched and backed down. Eichi came running up and hugged me.

"Go away Takuto and stop yelling at her!" Eichi yelled. They started to argue again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I yelled with all of my might. Both of them looked at me.

"Please just stop fighting! I hate it when you two fight!" I said. They looked taken aback. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Just stop." I said falling to the ground.

"Mitsuki!" They both yelled kneeling down beside me. I held up my hands.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy from yelling so loudly." I said. They both helped me up and sat me down on the bed.

"Lie down so you don't feel so dizzy." Takuto said pushing on my shoulders lightly. I obeyed and got under the covers.

"Where is Dr. Wakaouji?" I asked. They both sat on either side of me.

"He went to go look for you." Eichi said. I frowned.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." I said quietly. Eichi hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry Mitsuki, Takuto, why don't you go call Keiichi?" Eichi said looking over at him. He nodded and walked out of the room with his phone.

"I'm glad you're ok, just don't run away like that again without telling us where you are. You need to be nice and rested and full of energy for the surgery tomorrow Mitsuki. So please take it easy." He said. I nodded. Takuto walked back into the room.  
>"He's on his way back. Mitsuki, I think you should get some sleep so you can be ready for the surgery." He said. I nodded and stood up carefully. Both of them grabbed one of my hands and helped we walk to my room and lie down.<br>"Good night Mitsuki, call us if you need anything." Takuto said. I nodded suddenly feeling exhausted and felt my eyes droop. Eichi gave me a kiss.

"Good night little Moon." He whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes. He turned off the light and walked out of the room. I fell asleep with my thoughts on the surgery, Eichi, and Takuto.

* * *

><p>I was walking along the beach, the sun was setting, and I was humming a song I had never heard of before. I then started to mummer the words.<p>

**"Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
>Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo<br>Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
>Tooku hanarete wakatta yo"<strong>

I stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"What is this song? I've never even heard it before." I wondered. I heard whispering around. I looked in all directions, but didn't see anything. I turned around and Takuto stood right in front of me. I screamed.

"Takuto you scared me!" I said laughing. He didn't respond, he didn't even move. I titled my head.

"Takuto?" I called out to him, but I realized he wasn't even looking at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Eichi.

"Eichi!" I yelled running into his arms. But he didn't return the embrace like he normally would.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked. Nothing. The song I sang before started to play off in the distance. I frowned.

"Myself." Takuto whispered. He started to disappear.

"Wait Takuto! What did you mean by that?" I yelled at him, but he was gone. I turned around to look at Eichi but he was also gone. Then random lines from the song were being sung in my head.

"**Kizukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta.** (If I'd realize it, you were always by my side.)" **"Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka tooku hanarete wakatta yo** (Just what it was that supported me so much from afar, I realize it now)." **"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo kimi ga ookiku natteku yo** (The more I tell myself "I will forget" The larger you loom in my thoughts)."

I held my head in my hands.

"What does this mean? What are you trying to tell me!" I screamed at the sky. I heard loud beeping noise and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Mitsuki! Wake up! You are having a nightmare." I heard Takuto say. I opened my eyes and looked around scared.

"She's finally awake! Go get the doctor!" Takuto said to Eichi. I looked over at Takuto who was sitting by my side.

"You've been sleeping for days now, we were getting extremely worried. Then you started to move and mumble in your sleep. And then your heart rate suddenly went skyrocketing." He said taking a hold of my hand. I wanted to pull my hand away from his, but I knew it would hurt his feelings. I brought a hand to my throat.

"Oh the surgery was successful, you will be able to sing and talk normally, and live a healthy life Mitsuki." He said smiling. I felt tears at the edge of my eyes and started to cry out of happiness. He wiped away my tears with his fingers. I shook my head and he frowned pulling his hand away from me. Eichi entered the room.

"The doctor is on his way, how is she?" Eichi asked. Takuto stood up.

"She seems to be ok." He said and then left the room. 'I'm so sorry Takuto!' I yelled in my mind. Eichi kissed my tears away.

"I'm so glad you're ok Mitsuki." He said. I smiled at him and brought my hand up to his face.

"I love you Mitsuki." He said. I nodded with a smile and made a heart with my hands. The doctor then walked in.

"Oh thank god you are awake Mitsuki, ok both of you out, we need to test her." The two walked out while a nurse walked in.

"Ok Mitsuki I need you to open your mouth nice and wide." He said. I nodded and did as he said.

"Well, it looks like we got all of it, but I want you to stay on bed rest. That sucker can come back while you're healing because bacteria will get in there, so don't go wondering around, just stay inside for awhile. Now, you won't be able to talk fully for about a month, so try not to talk too much, and if you need to just whisper." He said. I nodded. While he was talking to me the nurse was translating.

"Well, we will keep you here for another hour and then you can go back to your hotel, and I'm sure Dr Wakaouji can take good care of you." He said shaking my hand. I nodded. He walked out of the room with the nurse right behind him. Eichi came in.

"I'm so glad you are ok Mitsuki." He said grabbing my hand. I smiled at him.

"When we get back to the hotel, I have something I want to give you." He whispered. I tilted my head in confusion. There was a knock on the door.

"Well it looks like my time is up." He said. I pulled him down to me and kissed him.

"I love you Mitsuki." He whispered. I nodded. The next person to walk in was Takuto. He smiled at me sadly. I frowned once he sat down. He took my hand.

"Hey Mitsuki." He said. I smiled again. He chuckled a bit but then looked at the ground.

"Mitsuki, there is something I need to tell you, and why I chose this moment is because you can't respond to what I'm about to say, and I think that's the best." He said. I took a deep breath. He was going to confess.

"I-I've lied to you for awhile Mitsuki," He paused and looked up at me. "I love you." He whispered. Even though I already knew I still gasped because it was different hearing him saying it directly to me.

"I just wanted you to know that, I don't want you to ever speak about it though, it already hurts that you and Eichi are together, but I'm still happy for you none the less." He said. I could see tears gathering at the edge of his eyes, but I could tell he was fighting it.

"I hope we still stay friends." He said standing up and walking out of the room. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Why do I feel so broken? Why does it hurt to see him in pain? Maybe it's just because he's a very good friend of mine? Wakaouji walked in.

"Mitsuki? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I wiped my tear away and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes, well you are allowed to leave now, I talked to Dr. Morgan and he is letting me take you home early." He said holding out a wheelchair. Eichi walked in and helped me get down from my bed and sit in the wheelchair. He wheeled me out of my room. I looked around for Takuto but didn't see him.

"He's already in the car." Wakaouji said as if reading my mind. I nodded. The drive to the hotel was very quiet. I looked over at Takuto in the corner of my eye. He was looking out the window, avoiding looking at me. I sighed and looked back ahead. Soon we arrived and they helped me up to my room.

"Now Mitsuki, I want you to rest a lot ok, call one of us if you need help ok? That medication he gave you is pretty heavy stuff so you can't feel the pain, but if you wake up in the middle of the night use your phone to text us." Wakaouji said. I nodded. The other two left while Eichi stayed behind.

"Mitsuki," He said sitting on my bed. I looked up at him. He suddenly slapped me. I brought my hand to my cheek and felt tears in my eyes.

"I know that Takuto loves you, and if you even think about leaving me, I will hurt you very badly. So to make this easier, stay with me, and forget about Takuto forever." He said. I wanted to yell no and scream for help, but I couldn't. He had planned this well. So I nodded my head very slowly. He smiled.

"That's a good girl, now if you speak to anyone about this, you will be severely punished." He said. He ran his hand over my breast and down. I widened my eyes in fear.

"Oh stop your worrying, I'm not going to do anything to you, yet. Just wait until I take you as mine Mitsuki." He said kissing me roughly. I pulled away and got rewarded with another slap. I winced. Now did I realize what he meant by taking me as his.

"Never pull away again." He said lowly. I started to shake in fear. He stood up and walked into his room. I stood up very slowly and walked over to the door. I nearly fell and placed my hand on the wall for support. I reached up and locked the door silently. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I took a deep breath and walked back to my bed grabbing my cell phone. My hands were shaking as I went to my contacts list until Takuto's name was highlighted.

'Help me Takuto.' I texted. I hesitated to send it, what if Eichi found out? He would hurt me badly then. I closed my phone slowly and turned off my light and fell asleep.

**Who saw that coming? Show a raise of hands! haha I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Mitsuki again is being clueless oh silly Mitsuki. Please review!**


	11. Birthday Wish

**This is the second to last chapter :'(. I had a lot of fun writing this story! and I hope you had a fun time reading it! This is my longest chapter yet! And I think my favorite :D Thank you much for reviewing Chibi anime-chan, nekoTaku-chan, and Rekusuu! It helped me to stay writing this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 'cept Max and the plot! :D**

**Chapter 11- Birthday wish**

We've been in Japan for a month now, my throat was feeling better and I was able to whisper every once and awhile. My birthday was coming up in a couple of days, and I knew my friends were planning something because they were all jittery. Boy was I right. When I woke up on that day, and walked to the main house to get my breakfast, Kumi, Meroko, Emi, Tomoe, Takuto and Eichi were all sitting around a cake with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Mitsuki!" They all cheered happily. I threw my arms around my chest and fled the room yelling as loudly as I could (which isn't very loud -.-) "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Once I reached my room, I slid to the floor panting heavily. I could tell this was going to be a long day. I haven't talked to Takuto since we got back from America, its because he has been avoiding me, and now here he was, sitting at that table, smiling for me. I sighed and stood up getting dressed. Once I was finished I walked back to the living room where everyone was.

"Mitsuki! Come sit next to me!" Meroko said happily patting the spot next to her. I plastered on my fake smile and ran over to her. I tried to avoid Takuto's gaze.

"You guy's better not sing happy birthday, I don't want to have to hear Meroko sing." I said. Meroko pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" We all started to laugh loudly. As they sang happy birthday, I just stared at my cake, wanting so badly to look up at the man in front of me.

"Um Mitsuki! Are you in there?" Meroko asked tapping my head. I blinked and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They all laughed.

"You need to make a wish silly." Kumi said. I blushed and nodded looking at the many candles. I closed my eyes and blew as hard as I could.

"Dang girl, you've got some powerful lungs." Emi said giggling. I blushed and smiled. We all started to eat the cake, and I took that chance to take a glance at Takuto. He was smiling and laughing along with Tomoe. Our eyes suddenly connected and I blushed looking away. My grandmother walked in. We all grew quiet.

"I hope you are enjoying your party Mitsuki. I have this present for you." She held out a box and then walked back to the door.

"Happy birthday Mitsuki." She whispered before exiting. We all stared at the present.

"Well are you going to open it?" Emi asked. I carefully tore the paper apart. Underneath was a box. I opened the lid and gasped.

"What? What? What is it?" Meroko asked. I held up the small music box.

"I haven't seen this in years." I whispered getting tears in my eyes.

"Well what the hell is it?" Meroko asked impatiently.

"Its the music box that Aoi gave Hazuki, its Eternal Snow." Takuto said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, play it! I've never heard of the song Eternal snow." Kumi said. I pressed the button, and the beautiful melody played through the room. I wanted so badly to sing along with it, but I was instructed not to sing due to the surgery. Soon the song came to an end and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That was so beautiful!" Tomoe said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I guess this means we are opening present!" Meroko pulled out her present and everyone else followed her lead.

"It seems that no matter how much I tell you guys not to get me something, you still do it." I said shaking my head. Meroko shoved her present in front of me.

"It's out of love Mitsuki." She said. I blushed lightly, suddenly remembering that Takuto in fact did love me. I made sure not to look at him this time. I opened Meroko's present and pulled out two stuffed animals, one was a pink bunny and the other was a white cat. (I'll let you guess what they look like ;)

"They are adorable Meroko I love them thank you." I whispered hugging her. She hugged me back tightly.

"Geez Meroko, calm down, you're going to squeeze the living day lights out of her." Emi said. Everyone around laughed. I opened Kumi's present next. It was a dress identical to the one that I wore at the mall that got ruined.

"I saw this and thought of you. That day was the best." She said laughing. I smiled.

"Thank you Kumi." I grabbed Tomoe's present. She got me some jewelry, and then Emi got me my favorite books that I never had the chance to get. Next was Takuto's present. My hands were shaking nervously as he handed me the large box. I tore away the paper to reveal a ox, with an acoustic guitar. My eyes widened and I suddenlt jumped up and tackled Takuto with a hug.

"Thank you so much Takuto!" I said, the first words I had spoken to him in a month. He just patted my back. I suddenly realized what I was doing and pulled away blushing.

"Um sorry." I said turning away from him and walking back over to my seat. As the party went on and we all played games and chatted, Takuto stayed extremely quiet. I was mentally kicking myself for being so stupid. But it did sadden me that he still hadn't talked to me. I sighed.

"Are you ok Mitsuki?" Eichi asked while the girls were getting a game. Takuto was still sitting at the table. I looked at Eichi and smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I lied, trying to act cheerfully. The morning dragged on, and finally they had to all go home.

"Thank you for coming everyone." I said as they walked out of the door. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Eichi.

"Come on." He said gesturing me outside to his car. I followed slowly.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously. He smirked and opened the door for me. When I passed him, and whispered in my ear.

"Well, I want you to come over to my place so I can give you your present." He said whispering seductively in my ear. My eyes widened and I gulped down the knot in my throat. He shoved me in the car and then got in.

(Takuto Pov)

I sighed looking at the ground. I was such a freaking idiot. Why couldn't I talk to her. I wasn't even able to say your welcome. I kicked the dirt and cursed. But the again, I did make her smile, and that was the best thing I guess I could do, was atleast make her happy, even though she didn't love me. I knew that girl had been faking all of her laughs and smiles, but I can see straight through them. I looped a finger through the necklace I was wearing.

"Wait, Shit! I forgot to give this to her!" I yelled running back to her house. Once I reached the house, I bent over panting.

"Uhg going to America made me so out of shape from not working out! Damn those Americans." He muttered.

"Watch your mouth around your elders young man." I stood up to see Mitsuki's grandmother in front of me. I bowed.

"I'm sorry madam, but where is Mitsuki-san?" I asked wincing at the san part. I always hated being formal, but I knew that if I wanted answers, I had to do it.

"She went with Sakurai-Kun to his house." She said. I bowed and thanked her running down the road. But I suddenly stopped, my eyes widening.

"No his isn't thinking of-THAT BASTARD!" I yelled running as fast as I could to the city.

(Mitsuki's Pov)

"Wow, this place is so nice." I said quietly. Eichi suddenly pushed me down on the bed and straddled me. I winced when he ripped my shirt off. I knew this was coming, but not on my birthday.

"Aren't you excited Mitsuki, I'm going to make you mine so that disgusting Takuto doesn't steal you away from me." He said.I struggled against his grasp when he took off more of my clothing.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even have feelings for him." I said desperately. He slapped me.

"Don't talk back bitch. I saw the way you were looking at him." I felt tears run down my cheeks when he started to do weird things to me.

"What happened to you Eichi? You used to be so sweet." I said. He bit down on my skin. I yelped out in pain.

"It's because of Takuto, I don't want him to win you over." He said. I shook my head violently.

"But do you have to use violence? I don't like Takuto that way we are just really good friends. I've told you this a million times!" I said. He punched me in the stomach. I coughed, gasping for air.

"SHUT UP! That's what they all say Mitsuki, but yet they go running away from me." He said. I struggled more.

"Please don't do this! Let me go!" I said crying harder. He chuckled.

"Oh Mitsuki, I love it when you resist me." He said. I cowared away from him waiting for the worst. Suddenly the door opened. I jumped and took that chance to knee him in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell down on his side, and I covered myself up with the sheet.

"Get off of her Eichi!" It was the first time I heard him speak in a month. I looked over at the door to see Takuto.

"Takuto!" I gasped out. Eichi slapped me again, recovering from the hit I just gave him.

"Get out of here Kira! Mitsuki's mine!" He said. Takuto walked over and punched him, making him fall off the bed. He sat up holding his cheek.

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Takuto said in a very dangerous tone. Eichi stood up and started to attack Takuto with punches and kicks. Takuto just dodged everything, and then he punched him in the stomach making him fall over.

"I would stop if I were you Eichi, I've talked to certain people, and what you've been doing to Mitsuki can be shown to everyone in Japan. How you hurt her, and almost raped her." He yelled. I winced at the volume of his voice.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked. Takuto opened the door to show Eichi's father. I felt so exposed with only a sheet covering me, but Eichi had ripped up all my clothes.<p>

"Eichi, I'm very disappointed in you! How could you ever hurt an innocent girl like Mitsuki?" He yelled. He looked over at Takuto.

"Get her out of here young man." He said. Takuto looked at me and smiled softly. He walked over to me and picked me up, wrapping the sheet around me tightly. I grasped his shirt, crying into his chest. He held me tighter.

"Shh, it's ok Mitsuki, it's over." He whispered petting my hair. I took a deep breath and nodded. He set me down gently as if I were made of glass.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked. I wiped my eyes and looked at anything but his eyes.

"Eichi ripped it up." I whispered. I heard Takuto shuffling and looked up at him. I instantly regretted that, he had taken his shirt off and held it out to me.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be walking around town without a shirt on."

"Ok, I'm ready." I said quietly. He turned back around and picked me up again. I yelped in surprise.

"Takuto what are you doing? I can walk on my own." I said. He didn't say anything to me. I cuddled into his arms, happy that he had rescued me. He set me down once we got outside. He hauled a taxi and we climbed in. I looked over at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his expression was blank. I sighed. We soon arrived at his apartment and he grabbed my hand leading me upstairs to his and Wakaouji's apartment. Once the door was closed, he turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I took a step back.

"What are you-"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS BEATING YOU!" He yelled. I gasped and felt tears fall. He just sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"No it's ok Takuto, you're right, I should have told you, but he threatened me Takuto, he said he would punish me badly if I told anyone. I was scared." I whispered falling to the ground and letting the tears fall freely. He knelt down beside me and tilted my head up. I looked into his eyes and saw the love he felt for me, which only made me cry more. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He hugged me back with all of his strength. I felt him stroke my hair to try to calm me down. He pulled me away from him and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"For what?" He asked quietly moving the hair that fell into my eyes back.

"All you've done is care for me and love me, and what I did back was hurt you and not notice at all that you loved me." I said. His grip on me tightened. I knew he had asked me not to mention it, but I didn't care anymore, we needed to talk about it eventually.

"Don't be sorry Mitsuki, it's not your fault that you don't have the same feelings for me, I wouldn't want you to force yourself to love me, because that isn't right, and I would feel horrible for taking advantage of that, so don't be sorry." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"But no matter what, I will do my best to protect you and do anything for you. I love you Mitsuki." He whispered. His words sunk into my mind and kept on repeating like a broken record. I pulled away from him.

"You say that, but why haven't you talked to me at all for a month?" I asked him. He bit his lip and looked away from me. I brought my hand to his cheek and made him look at me.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, I just didn't know what to say to you. I was just scared to what you would say about, about me loving, even though I already knew the answer." He said shyly. I smiled.

"I'm mad at you for not talking to me, but I understand why now, just don't be scared to talk to me. We are best friends right?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. I could see the tears he was trying to hide. I brought my hand up to his eye and wiped away the one that escaped.

"You know it's ok to cry." I said. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I know, you said that before, when we were talking about my past on the roof." He said.  
>"Oh yeah I remember that." I said with a smile.<br>"There it is." He whispered. I titled my head confused at his statement. He smiled at me.

"I can see through your fake smiles Mitsuki. You were faking your happiness ever since we came back from America. I haven't seen you truly smile in a very long time it seems." He said. I blushed slightly. How was it that he was able to see through that? We sat on the floor in silence.

"This may sound weird, but I'm grateful that Eichi was my boyfriend, because without him, I would be dead next year." I said. Takuto looked at me surprised.

"And it's also interesting how so much happened in only a couple of months. And how me and you became so close in so little time." I said. He smiled.

"How long you know someone doesn't matter, it's how strong the friendship is. Time isn't necessarily important to close friends, because a day together feels like ten years have passed because they have no other worries in the world and they have their friend to keep them standing. When I met you Mitsuki, I felt like I had known you for years, we just related to things so well." He said. I blushed lightly and then smiled at him.

"I agree with you Takuto, I felt the same way when I met you. Honestly, when you first came up onto the roof, I thought you were going to be a mean snobby popular kid, because I heard around the school that you were like that. But they are all wrong, you are the probably the kindest sweetest guy I have ever met in my life. I didn't feel alone when I was with you because I knew you could relate with me because both of us lost those precious to us." I said.

"I also agree with you." He said mimicking what I had said. I stuck my tongue out making him chuckle.

"Mitsuki," He said suddenly. I looked at him seriously. He took my hand in his.

"Next time, don't be afraid, come to me, because I will help you no matter what." He said. I nodded and smiled happily at him.

"I promise you!" I said smiling. We sat in a comfortable silence until something suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey Takuto, remember when I slept over here, and I thought I had a dream where you came into my room and kissed me, was it really a dream?" I asked. He froze at the question.

"Um, well," He said laughing sheepishly. "It might be true." He said avoiding my gaze on him.

"Takuto!" I said as fiercely as I could. He sighed and looked at the ground tracing his finger on the carpet.

"Yes, I did kiss you." He said looking back up at me. I smiled satisfied that I finally got a straight answer.

"Ok thank you for finally telling the truth." I said standing up. He looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well it is my birthday still and Tanaka always prepares a special dinner for me." I said. He also stood up.

"Oh and by the way how in the world did you know to come look for me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" He said loudly and took something off that was hanging around his neck.

"I forgot to give this to you, and then I ran back and your grandma told me where you were, and then I just kind of figured." He said holding out a dark blue shiny guitar pick with a crescent moon on it. I took it from his hands.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" I asked admiring it. He smiled.

"Of course, when I saw it, I thought of you." He said. He took it from my hands and wrapped it around my neck. He took off Eichi's necklace and held it up to me.

"Do you want to keep this?" He asked. I took it from his hands and walked over to the balcony. I opened the door and looked out. It was just the ocean so I threw it and far as I could.

"That takes care of that. Well, I have to go now Takuto." I said turning around to face him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I can ever repay you." I said. He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to repay me at all. I'm just glad that you are safe." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and pulled away smiling at him. I turned around about to walk away but he grasped my hand.

"Takuto?" I asked turning to look at him. He looked at me seriously with his blue eyes. I gasped quietly.

"Can-can I try something please?" He asked quietly. I just stared at him. He pulled me closer to him. I felt my heart skip a beat. Our faces were extremely close, I could feel his breath on my lips. My cheeks were burning as he held me tighter as if pleading me to stay.

"Just trust me." He whispered tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He titled my chin up a bit higher and connected our lips. I felt a wave of shock run all through my body. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it held so much love. I slowly closed my eyes and stepped closer to him. He brought a hand up to my cheek and the other hand rested on the small of my back. I felt my cheeks grow warmer and warmer and he pressed harder into the kiss. I traced my hands up and down his exposed chest. 'WHAT AM I DOING?' I yelled in my head. He suddenly broke this kiss, only pulling a centimeter away from my lips. We both panted from the lack of breath. My lips were still tingling and felt as they were on fire. I then finally realized how close we still were. I pulled away quickly making him look at me in surprise, and slight hurt.

"Well, I need to get going now Takuto." I said hurridely, turning my back to him.

"I guess I will see you later." I heard him say. I nodded and quickly went to the door and walked out of the apartment. I turned around, gave a smile and waved.

"Thanks again." I said then closed the door. I took a deep breath and brought a hand to my heart, which was beating rapidly. Why do I have this reaction when I kiss Takuto, and not when I kissed Eichi? I then looked down at the shirt that I was wearing.

"I forgot I was wearing this! I should return it." I said turning around to face the door.

"On second thought, I can give it back to him later." I said. I took out my phone and dialed Meroko's number while walking to the elevator.

"Mitsuki?" She answered. I pushed the first floor button and the doors closed.

"Meroko, come over to my house ASAP! I need to talk to you about some things." I said and then hung up.

"Oh hello Mitsuki! I've been seeing you around here quite a lot, I hope you and Takuto are being safe." Max, the manager of the apartment complex, said with a wink. I blushed.

"Shut up Max! I'm not even going out with Takuto!" I said. He chuckled.

"Doesn't look like it." He said. I looked down at my shirt, well Takuto's shirt.

"There's a reason for this." I said nervously blushing. He just chuckled.

"I'm not going to ask, but i'm just surprised that you aren't with Takuto, probably the nicest guy I've met." He said. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I have to go now Max, see you later." I said. He tipped his hat at me. I ran all the way back to my house. Once I got there Meroko was standing there out of breath.

"Did you just get here?" I asked her. She held up her hand up. I laughed.

"Yes I did, now come on, I want to hear about what you need to tell me, wait where did you get that shirt?" She asked taking a hold of my hand.

"It's Takuto's." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You didn't." She said. I blushed knowing exactly what she was talking about. I shook my head violently.

"NO! Of course not! I'll explain when we get inside." I said leading her to my room. She sat down on my bed watching me look for another shirt to wear. I looked at her, and she closed her eyes. I changed quickly and then sat on the bed.

"Ok give me details!" She said. I stood up and looked out the door to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Well the reason that I was wearing Takuto's shirt is because, Eichi tried to rape me, and he ripped my shirt. Takuto saved me and then gave me his shirt." I explained. Meroko suddenly jumped up.

"WHAT! I'm going to kill that bastard if its the last thing I do! Wait, hold it, did Takuto see you, well you know." She asked. I blushed.

"NO!" I yelled defensively. She smirked at me.

"Mitsuki, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to talk about?" She asked in a playful voice. I blushed looking down at my hands.

"It's about Takuto." I said. She snapped her fingers.

"I knew it! What happened between you two? Did he confess?" She asked. I blushed even harder.

"Well, I forgot to tell you this, but while we were in America, I overheard him arguing with Eichi, and he kind of yelled that he loved me, and then after I had the surgery, he confessed to my face. Ever since then, he hadn't talked to me. Until today. Wait how did you know that he liked me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Mitsuki! It's freaking obvious! I could see it from just looking at him!" She said. I sighed.

"I'm so stupid!" I said hitting my head. She grabbed my arm.

"No you aren't, just a little oblivious sometimes. What happened between you two Mitsuki?" She asked.

"He-he kissed me, and he told me he loved me again, and that he would do anything to protect me. Meroko, I feel sad that he loves me so much, but I just can't return it." I said sadly. She started to laugh. I pouted.

"Hello? Depressed friend here! Aren't you supposed to be helping me? Not laughing at me face?" I asked. She just laughed harder.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, but now I know you really are stupid!" She said. I frowned at her. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't meant to sound so harsh, but tell me, how did you feel when you kissed him?" She asked. I brought a finger to my lips.

"I felt, like I was on fire, or electricity was running throught my body. His lips were so gentle and soft." I said remembering the intense sensation. Meroko started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She flicked my forehead making me fall back onto my hands.

"Mitsuki! It's obvious you fell for him. And you fell hard." She said. I raised my eyebrows confused.

"Oh my god really? YOU LOVE HIM YOU IDIOT! L-O-V-E, love!" She yelled at me. My eyes widened and I finally fell onto my back.

"But how? He's my best friend!" I said. She hit her head with her hand

"Mitsuki, love can happen no matter what situation you are in." She said. I nodded slowly taking in what she said.

"But why haven't I noticed it before?" I asked. She sighed.

"Please just use your brain and think back, and then you will actually believe me that you do i fact love him." She said. I frowned and thought back to when i first met him. When I saw his blue eyes, I felt electrified by the color and the intensity. I remember him always being there when I needed him, and him giving me advice, and how every time we had kissed, it felt amazing. It had felt so right to be around him. My eyes widened.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Meroko counted down.

"Oh my god I love him!" I said. She started to clap.

"Congratulations for finally joining us in the real world. Now, what are you going to do Mitsuki?" She asked. I shrugged. Meroko nearly fell over.

"Really? You better thank me for this one day." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

"Ah Meroko! What are you doing?" I asked. She just laughed grabbing my make-up bag.

"Hun, we need to get you all dress up, and I'm going to help you with that!" She started her work.

"So, have you ever had a dream with Takuto in it?" She asked while carefully applying my eyeliner. I blushed.

"Yes, twice actually." I said. She took a step back and glared at me.

"Really, and what happened in those dreams?" She asked. I thought back to them, and instantly remembered that song that I had sung. My eyes widened.

"That's what the lyrics meant." I said quietly. Meroko looked at me strangely. I jumped up from my chair and ran into my room.

"Hey get back here! I'm not done with you!" She yelled holding up the curling iron. I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write quickly

"What are you doing?" She asked looking over my shoulder.

"Well, like I said, I had a dream about Takuto. In that dream there was a song playing, and I had never heard it before, and only certain lines were playing. Now do I realize it was talking about Takuto." I said writing the song down that I had created in my dream.

"So wait you wrote this song in your dream? Mitsuki! You idiot you even knew you loved him yet you ignored it!" Meroko said. I blushed.

"Either that, or I was just too dense to realize it." I muttered. I finished writing the last line and admired my work. She grabbed my hand.

"Good you finished, now let me finish you, and then you can go sing that for him, and then kiss, make love and happily ever after." She muttered. I frowned at her.

"Make what?" I asked. She just chuckled nervously.

"Nothing, I didn't say that ok!" She said starting to curl my hair. I just shook my head and looked down at the paper with the lyrics on it.

"What's the name of that song?" She asked.

"Myself." I whispered with a smile on my face. Soon we were finished and put on the new dress I got and grabbed the lyrics and Takuto's shirt.

"Go get him Mitsuki." Meroko said. I smiled and put my shoes on and ran all the way back to him apartment. Once I was standing outside his door. My hands were trembling as I brought my hand up to knock.

"Oh hello Mitsuki." Dr Wakaouji said. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand leading him somewhere away from the door.

"Dr. Wakaouji, can you please stay out for a little longer. I need to talk to Takuto about something that I should have told him a long time ago." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I understand." He said giving me a hug.

"Good luck kiddo." He said then walked away. I took a deep breath and looked back at the door. I walked over to it slowly and heard Takuto singing softly. I sighed happily at the beautiful sound. I shook my head remembering why I was here and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Takuto.

"Mitsuki? What are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled.

"May I come in Takuto?" I asked. He just nodded and stepped aside. I walked in and turned around to him.

"Is there a special occasion or something?" He asked. I tilted my head slightly.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked blushing lightly. I just smiled and walked over to him.

"Is it so wrong that I'm dressed up?" I asked in a teasing voice. He just shook his head.

"Of course not, you look beautiful Mitsuki." He said. I took a step back and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Takuto, there's something I really need to tell you." I said. He looked at me puzzled. I was suddenly scared to sing the song for him because I still didn't have my voice back. But I closed my eyes clasped my hands together and sang, hoping for the best.

**"Doushite doushite suki nan darou  
>Konna ni namida afureteru<strong>

**Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta**  
><strong>Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta<strong>

My voice was back again, and even more powerful. It felt amazing to be singing with a healthy voice. I smiled and sang even louder not afraid anymore._  
><em>

**Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
>Futari niteru no kana? fuu<br>Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta**

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo<strong>  
><strong>Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka<strong>  
><strong>Tooku hanarete wakatta yo<strong>

**Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni**  
><strong>Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute<strong>

**"dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**  
><strong>Futari niteru no kana? fuu<strong>  
><strong>Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni<strong>

**Doushite omoide ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo<strong>  
><strong>"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo<strong>  
><strong>Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo<strong>

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo<strong>  
><strong>Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka<strong>  
><strong>Tooku hanarete wakatta yo<strong>

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai."<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at Takuto who was staring at me with a surprised expression on his face. I walked back over to him.

"Takuto," I said quietly taking his hands in mine. He looked down at me.

"Mitsuki, that song, it was so beautiful." He said. I smiled.

"I wrote it because of you. Takuto, I love you." I whispered. I got up on my toes and touched my lips to his. He pushed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck in attempt to bring him closer. We broke apart panting for air. He touched his forehead to mine.

"So where did this come from?" He asked. I blushed.

"Meroko helped me realize it because I'm very dense." I said. He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Yes you are, but that's one of the reasons why I love you." He said. I smiled.

"Oh is it? What are the other reasons?" I asked. He just smiled and took my hand guiding me over to the couch. We sat down and I leant up against him.

"Oh how the way you shine when you hear music, or how happy you look when you sing, or how you can make others around you smile. Or how you blush when you are embarrassed or mad." He said.

"Is that all?" I whispered with a small smile. He chuckled.

"Of course not, those are just the things that stand out the most. I love everything about you Mitsuki." He said. I got goose bumps when he said that. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you got your voice back." He said holding onto me tighter. I nodded.

"Me too, it felt so great to sing like that. I felt so alive." I said. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Mitsuki," He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"I love you." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then his other cheek, and then I hovered over his lips.

"I love you too Takuto." I whispered back before connecting our lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back. I felt his tongue slide across my lips. I hesitated, but opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues danced together. It felt weird, but yet it made me feel like I was on fire. We pulled apart panting for air. He lied down on his back and pulled me down with him. I was about to ask what he was doing until he rested my head on his chest and held me tightly around the waist. I could feel his breath on the top of my head. I blushed heavily. It was so comfortable lying like this, I could stay here all day. I cuddled closer to him.

"Do you want to be a singer Mitsuki?" He asked. I nodded.

"More than anything." I said. He chuckled and took my hand in his.

"Then how about we do it together?" He said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"That sounds perfect." I said. 'My birthday wish has come true.' I thought.

My eyes started to droop, and I finally fell asleep to the beat of heart.

_I wish that I can make Takuto happy again and that Eichi will leave my life, and my heart._

**YAY! They are finally together! Awe they are so cute! haha ok I know I totally suck at writing kissing scenes and I apologize for that, but it's kind of hard to describe it when you've never experienced it. Please review :)**


	12. Meant to be

**Yes it says epilogue this is the final chapter of meant to be :'(. But everything has to come to an end sometime right? Well I hope you enjoy :D Bold writing in songs means two people are singing :D**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue- happy ending**

I groaned loudly when the alarm clock went off. The arms that were wrapped around me tightened.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered kissing my neck. I shivered and turned around in his arms.

"Remind me again why we are waking up this early in the morning." I said tracing my finger on his stomach.

"Well we have an interview at eight and then our huge concert is tonight at seven." He answered. I sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"I don't want to get up though, I'm so comfortable." I said. He chuckled and sat up making me fall on my face.

"Takuto!" I yelled into the mattress. He just started to laugh. I sat up and glared at him.

"That was really mean." I said. He just shook his head and got up to get dressed.

"Mitsuki, I know that if I don't get up you would never get up." He said grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. I also stood up and went over to our closet. Two arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry." He said resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned to him.

"I don't know if I should accept that apology." I said turning away from him.

"Awe come on Mitsuki." He said kissing my neck. I bit my tongue.

"Takuto, stop it!" I said. He just chuckled and turned me around and pinning me against the wall gently.

"But why? It's so much fun to tease you." He said with his trademark smirk. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Jerk." I muttered. He just shook his head and pulled away from me.

"Love you too Mitsuki." He said laughing and walking to the door. I grabbed my outfit and looked over at him.

"Will you just leave me alone if I say apology accepted?" I asked crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Maybe, but you know I could never leave you alone." He said with a wink making me blush. He chuckled.

"Is it my turn to make breakfast?" He asked. I nodded grabbing my towel.

"Any requests?" He asked about to walk out of the room. I shrugged.

"Surprise me." I said. He rolled his eyes and left the room. I just smiled and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in.

"What am I going to do with that man?" I questioned outloud. Soon I was finished and wrapped myself up in a towel. The door to our bedroom opened.

"Are you done yet? Breakfast is ready." I heard him say. I opened the door and threw a towel at his face. It made his hair stand up making him look ridiculous. I started to giggle.

"Oh so you think that's funny? You're going to pay for that Kouyama Mitsuki!" He said walking out of the room. I stopped laughing immediatly and looked at the ground sadly.

"Why won't he just propose?" I wondered out loud. I walked into the kitchen and looked at what he made.

"French toast? Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked. He chuckled and handed me the plate.

"Just eat it or you go hungry." He said. I shook my head and sat down at the table next to him.

"What are we getting interviewed about?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be about your new song, but mostly about our relationship." He said. I sighed.

"Why are they so interested about us? Can't we get some privacy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"We both knew this was going to happen when we became singers together Mitsuki. We don't get privacy unless we travel around the world where no one knows us." He said.

"We should do that, I'm sick of all the paparazzi." I said. I stood up and rinsed my plate.

"Yes, but you love being a singer anyway." He said. I smiled and nodded. Soon we were both ready and were driving down the road in Takuto's car.

"Is Wakaouji going to be there?" I asked.

"I don't think so, he has a date with Masami." He shivered. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just think it's weird how he is dating our old high school teacher." He said. I started to laugh.

"Yeah, it is weird I have to admit, but they are getting pretty serious, I wouldn't be surprised if Wakaouji popped out a ring and asked her hand in marriage." I said. He nodded. After I had said that, it got extremely quiet. Me and Takuto never talked about marriage. It made me sad to think that he might not want to spend the rest of his life with me. He parked the car. It was quiet. I bit my lip, trying to not let the tears fall.

"Takuto I-" We were suddenly surrounded by paparazzi. I sighed and got out of the car. Takuto walked around grabbing my hand and leading me through the mob of people. Once we were inside, he still hadn't talked to me. I sighed sadly and looked at the ground as he led me through the building.

"Takuto! Mitsuki! It's great to see you again. Come on follow me." Mrs. Keith said gesturing us to the back. We followed her and came to the stage.

"You can have a seat in those chairs. I will be back soon. The show starts in ten minutes." She said walking away quickly. I looked over at Takuto. He always got like this when that one word was mentioned, marriage. I fought back the tears, and pulled my hand away from his.

"Mitsuki? Are you ok?" He asked alarmed. Sure he noticed that, but not what I really want.

"Yes I'm fine." I said. Mrs. Keith came running back into the room.

"Are you both ready? Ok let's go!" She yelled.

"Hello everyone, Mary Keith here with Kouyama Mitsuki and Kira Takuto. Yes, they still have different last names. Are you two ever going to settle down?" She asked. I looked at Takuto from the corner of my eye.

"We haven't decided yet, with all the tours, we haven't had time." He said. That's bull crap! We've only had one tour in the past two years. I guess he really didn't want to get married to me.

"Well, I hope you will pop out a ring soon Mr. Kira. Now, Miss Kouyama, you have a new song out, it's called Miracles Happen and it's sung in English. Why is that?" She asked.

"I think I should be able to sing in any language really. Yes my main language is Japanese, but who says I can't sing in English either?" I asked with a smile.

"Very good point. Now I hear you two have a new song coming out and you are singing it tonight at your big concert, can you tell us the title?" She asked.

"It's called Love Chronicle." Takuto answered.

"Now I understand that it's a duet, but I hear that you wrote it Mr. Kira. Is that correct?" He nodded.

"Yes I did write it, with a little bit of Mitsuki's help." He said. Takuto did most of the talking, since there weren't very many questions for me. The interview went on slowly. Once it was finally over, we walked out of the building to his car. The drive home was extremely quiet. I glanced over at him a couple of times.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" He asked when we stopped at a light.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said. He was about to question further but my phone rang. I sighed. 'Saved by the phone.'

"Hello? Meroko?" I asked.

"Are you done with your interview? Or are you just making me wait for your own amusement?" She asked. I gasped.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll be there in five minutes tops." I said hanging up.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked. I reached into the back seat grabbing a hat I had brought along.

"I have to meet Meroko at the cafe that's along this road, could you please drop me off?" I asked placing my sunglasses on. He nodded. Once we reached the destination, I leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Takuto." I said opening the door. He smiled at me.

"I love you too Mitsuki. Call me when you are done. And don't forget our concert tonight please?" He said. I blushed and nodded. He drove off and I turned around to see Meroko sitting at a table with two drinks.

"Hey Mitsuki! How was your interview?" She called out. I put a finger to my mouth.

"Meroko shut up! People will hear you." I said. She blushed.

"Sorry, but how was it?" She asked sliding my drink over to me. I took a sip.

"They brought up marriage again." I said. She sighed.

"What did Takuto say to that?" She asked. I looked down at my lemonade and stirred it staring at the ice cubes.

"He said that we haven't been able to decide because of all the concerts and tours. But we've only had one tour in the past two years, yet he still says that! Meroko, I'm starting to think he doesn't want to marry me." I said sadly. She took my hand in hers.

"Mitsuki, I'm sure he does! You know how men are! They like to fool you into thinking they aren't going to get down on one knee and pop out a ring, but no! Next thing you know you're engaged." She said. I admired her ring.

"How long did it take Izumi to propose?" I asked. She started to count on her fingers.

"Well, once it became a topic with us on whether we were getting married or not, it took him almost half a year. How long has it been with you and Takuto?" She asked. I looked down at the table.

"Ever since we came out of college, so it's been about a year and a half." I said.

"Mitsuki," She said quietly. I sighed and took a drink.

"It's ok I guess. Either we stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever, or I leave him." I said sadly.

"Mituski! You can't leave him! I know how much you love him! I remember that day I helped you notice that, which you still have to thank me for. But I'm sure he will propose soon! He has to or I will kick his ass!" She said. I smiled slightly.

"You can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do Meroko, it doesn't work that way." I said. "And I know I can't leave him, you're right I do love him too much, but it worries me that he lost interest in me." I said stirring my lemonade.

"Don't think like that Mitsuki! Of course he still loves you. He acts like it every time I see him, and I can see it in his eyes." She said. I smiled and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Meroko." I said. We talked for another hour before I had to leave to get ready for the concert.

"I will see you in a couple of hours, and don't forget your backstage pass this time please." I said. She blushed and nodded. I walked away and took out my phone but then I put it back, deciding that I wanted to take the bus home, and not rely on Takuto to drive me. I went over to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. I saw a car pull up to the light that looked almost exactly like Takuto's. I looked closely and saw that I was right. But I also spotted a girl sitting in the passenger seat. I gasped and felt my heart break into a million pieces. He was cheating on me, that's why he doesn't want to get married. He was just using me. I felt the tears wanting to fall out, but I held them back. The bus arrived and I slowly walked up the steps. I felt hollow and dead.

"Miss are you ok?" A man asked me. I turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said with a distant voice. Once the bus stopped in front of the apartments, I slowly walked off and went up the stairs. Once I reached the door I prayed that he wasn't home yet. I opened the door and heard nothing. I closed the door quietly.

"Takuto?" I called out. No answer. I sighed and sank to the ground finally letting my mask down and started crying. Why did he do such a thing? What did I do to deserve this? I thought he loved me? I wiped my eyes and trudged to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. I heard the door close. I started to shake in fear of facing him. I grabbed a towel and dried off the water.

"Mitsuki? Are you here?" He called out. I set the towel down with tembling hands and took a deep breath.

"In here." I said wearily. I heard his footsteps get closer to the bathroom. My grip tightened on the counter. He suddenly appeared in the door way. I stared into his eyes, fearing what he was going to say. 'I hate you, I don't want to be with you, I'm in love with someone else.' Those lines ran inside of my head. He suddenly came up to me and placed his hands gently on my cheeks.

"Mitsuki, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked worridely. I turned away from him.

"I just tripped and fell." I lied, biting my tongue. He forced me to look at him. I felt like I was small as he gazed at me with his stern eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked. I started to bite my lip.

"I'm not lying to you Takuto." I said. It almost hurt to say his name. He was really good at acting like he cared. No wonder I didn't notice before.

"Mitsuki, please tell me the truth." He said. I shook my head letting more tears fall.

"Please, it hurts me so much to see you cry and especially when I don't know the reason why." He said wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Is that really true? Or are you still putting up your act?" I asked bitterly. He frowned and pulled away slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. I closed my eyes and tore away from his grip.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I saw you with another girl in your car!" I yelled. He tilted his head confused. But then he just smiled softly.

"Mitsuki, that was Masami. She was helping me pick out something. I swear you can even ask her. Mitsuki I would never cheat on you. I love you with all of my heart!" He said. I opened my eyes and looked into his blue ones. I jumped into his arms, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." I whispered. He hugged me back tightly.

"It's ok, I don't blame you for reacting like that." He said. I took a deep breath and buried my head deeper into his chest.

"I love you Takuto." I whispered.

"I love you too Mitsuki." He whispered back. He suddenly picked me up in his arms and led us to our bedroom and lied me down on the mattress and then lied down next to me. I turned around to look at him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer.

"What was the thing that you were getting?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He moved my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"You'll see." He said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow.

"Will I like it?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded his head. I smiled and buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes.

"We should probably get ready, we are supposed to be there in an hour." He said. I groaned and held onto his shirt tightly.

"No I don't want to move!" I said. I was suddenly pinned to the bed. I looked up at Takuto. I gulped. Me and Takuto haven't moved to the next level yet because I simply wanted to wait until I was married, but is this what he wanted to do at the moment?

"Mitsuki? Are you over analzying things again?" He asked with a smirk. I blushed and shook my head.

"No of course not! Now why are you pinning me to the bed?" I asked.

"Well you were complaining that you didn't want to move, and now you have moved." He said. I blushed harder. Of course he didn't want to do that at! Meroko is right, I am stupid sometimes.

"Yes, I have moved, no will you get off of me please?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know if I want to." He whispered kissing my neck. I shivered and turned away from him.

"Nope I don't think so mister. You even said yourself that we had to go, so get off of me please." I said. He got off of me and I sat up.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it." He said pouting. I giggled.

"Stop being a whiny baby and go get ready." I said standing up. I was suddenly pulled back and kissed on the lips. Takuto put my back on my feet and smirked.

"I'm satisfied now." He said walking away. I blushed and brought a hand to my lips. I still can't believe he's my boyfriend I thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>I held the microphone in my hands tightly waiting to be called out onto stage. I haven't been able to see Takuto all night and that made me nervous because he wasn't there to calm me down.<p>

"First we have Mitsuki! Yes you are used to seeing her with Takuto, but she has her own song to sing. Here she is!" I ran out onto stage waving my hand.

"Hi everyone! I hope you are ready for this concert!" I said happily into the microphone. They all screamed.

"I'm going to be singing my newest song Miracles Happen!" The music started up and everyone started to cheer.

**"You showed me faith is not blind**  
><strong>I don't need wings to help me fly<strong>  
><strong>Miracles happen, miracles happen<strong>

**I can't imagine living my life without you now**  
><strong>Not ever having you around<strong>  
><strong>We found our way out<strong>  
><strong>(on you I can depend)<strong>  
><strong>Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come<strong>  
><strong>There are a million reasons<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want this to end<strong>

**Nothing**  
><strong>Nothing should ever bring you down<strong>  
><strong>Knowing what goes around will come around<strong>

**You showed me faith is not blind**  
><strong>I don't need wings to help me fly<strong>  
><strong>Miracles happen, once in a while<strong>  
><strong>When you believe<strong>  
><strong>(miracles happen)<strong>  
><strong>You showed me dreams come to life<strong>  
><strong>That taking a chance on us was right<strong>  
><strong>All things will come with a little time<strong>  
><strong>When You believe<strong>

**There is no question we found the missing pieces**  
><strong>Our picture is completed<strong>  
><strong>It's fallen into place<strong>  
><strong>(it's fallen into place)<strong>  
><strong>This is our moment, you and I are looking up<strong>  
><strong>Someone is watching over us<strong>  
><strong>Keeping me close<strong>  
><strong>Closer to you everyday<strong>

**Nowhere**  
><strong>Nowhere on earth I'd rather be<strong>  
><strong>No one can take this away from you and me<strong>

**You showed me faith is not blind**  
><strong>I don't need wings to help me fly<strong>  
><strong>Miracles happen, once in a while<strong>  
><strong>When you believe<strong>  
><strong>(miracles happen)<strong>  
><strong>You showed me dreams come to life<strong>  
><strong>That taking a chance on us was right<strong>  
><strong>All things will come with a little time<strong>  
><strong>When You believe<strong>

**When you believe**  
><strong>The soul is a shining light<strong>  
><strong>When you believe<strong>  
><strong>The heart has the will to fight<strong>  
><strong>You can do anything, don't be afraid<strong>  
><strong>We're gonna find our way<strong>

**You showed me faith is not blind**  
><strong>I don't need wings to help me fly<strong>  
><strong>Miracles happen, once in a while<strong>  
><strong>When you believe<strong>  
><strong>(miracles happen)<strong>  
><strong>You showed me dreams come to life<strong>  
><strong>That taking a chance on us was right<strong>  
><strong>All things will come with a little time<strong>  
><strong>When You believe"<strong>

Everyone clapped loudly once I finished. I waved and thanked them.

"Now I know you are all excited to see Takuto, but I have one more song to sing that no one has heard except Takuto himself. See I wrote this for him before we were together, and its when I realized that I loved him. I hope you all enjoy it. Here's Myself!

**"Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
>Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute<strong>

**"dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**  
><strong>Futari niteru no kana? fuu<strong>  
><strong>Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni<strong>

**Doushite omoide ni daki nan darou**  
><strong>Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo<strong>  
><strong>"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo<strong>  
><strong>Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo<strong>

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo<strong>  
><strong>Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka<strong>  
><strong>Tooku hanarete wakatta yo<strong>

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou**  
><strong>Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai."<strong>

Once I finished everyone went ballistic. I bowed with a huge smile. I then heard a bunch of girls yell loudly. I turned to my side and saw Takuto. I was confused because he wasn't supposed to come out for a while.

"Thank you Mitsuki, I love that song so much." He said into the microphone. I looked at him puzzled.

"Hello everyone how are you tonight?" He yelled. They all screamed in response. I smiled, he always got the crowd riled up when he wanted to.

"You see, I have to do something really important, and it wasn't in the schedule at all, but I never follow the rules." He said turning to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Takuto what-" He brought a finger to his lips. I nodded and stopped talking.

"So I hope you don't mind if I interrupt for a couple of minutes." He said. Everyone cheered and screamed. He walked over to me.

"Mitsuki," He said. I could hear his voice echo through the stadium. Everyone was quiet.

"You were my best friend at the beginning and you helped me through so much. When I first heard you sing, I thought you were an angel. And when you told me you loved me, I was probably the happiest man on the earth at that point. We've been together for five years and each moment I cherished. Mitsuki, I love you so much, and I know everyone has been wondering about this, and I know you have the most. So," He smiled and got down on one knee, pulling out a box. My eyes widened and I brought a hand to my mouth.

"Kouyama Mitsuki, will you marry me?" He asked opening the case to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that was surrounded by smaller amethyst stones. Everyone was still and quiet. I smiled and felt tears come to my eyes.

"YES!" I yelled jumping into his arms. Everyone clapped loudly and some even whistled. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. We pulled away staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mitsuki." He said to me quietly. I nodded my head.

"I love you too Takuto." I whispered back and then kissed him again. Everyone was still cheering loudly. We pulled away and he wiped my tears away.

"We've still got a concert going." He said to me quietly. I nodded and we stood up.

"Thank you everyone for allowing me to do that, now the concert will continue!" Takuto yelled. Before he ran off I grabbed his hand.

"Stay, we can sing Love Chronicle." I said. Everyone yelled in agreement. He smiled. The music started up.

"_Naze darou koi no shikata sae sukkari wasureteta_  
><em>Deai wa itsuka kuru wakare no hajimari to<em>  
><em>Itsunomanika kimetsukete ita<em>

_**Yogoreta SUNI-KA- no** hodoketa himo **musunde kureta**_  
><em>Hanikamu anata no egao asahi wo abite tokimeita kyuu ni<em>

_**Ai saretai kara ai shitai wake ja nai  
><strong>Massugu **ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne**_

_**Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima** **chikau yo**_  
><em>Nani ga attemo <strong>kono te hanasanai <strong>zutto_

I gripped his hand tightly and looked at him in the eyes. He smiled at me.

_Fushigi da ne itsumo no keshiki mo tokubetsu ni miete kuru_  
><em>Hana ya <strong>tori ya umi kaze yama amai taiyou<strong>_  
><em>Subete kagayaki yorisou naka<em>

_**Tokenai JIGUSO- no** saigo no PI-SU **mitsuketa yo**_  
><em>Ookina anata no senaka watashi mamoraretsuite yuku eien ni<em>

_**Ima made konna ni mawarimichi shita kedo**_  
><em>Massugu <strong>ai suru jishin wo moteta ne<strong>_

_**Asu kara no yume ni futari ima mukau yo**_  
><em>Nani ga attemo <strong>hitomi sorasanai<strong>_

_Ai saretai kara ai shitai wake ja nai_  
><em>Massugu <strong>ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne<strong>_

_**Asu kara no yume ni futari ima mukau yo**_  
><em>Nani ga attemo <strong>hitomi sorasanai<strong>_

_**Ai saretai kara ai shitai wake ja nai  
>Massugu ai suru yuuki wo kureta ne<strong>_

_**Kore kara no tabi ni futari ima chikau yo**_  
><em>Nani ga attemo <strong>kono te hanasanai<strong> zutto_"

I looked over at Takuto and smiled. We both bowed and held our arms up. We were finally going to be together, happily. I'm glad I met him on the roof that day, because if I hadn't, we would still be strangers to each other. I guess it was always meant to be.

**Oh my god it's actually done! YAY! I thought I would never finish! Woot woot! I hope you all enjoyed reading my very first published story! I want to thank nekoTaku-chan for letting me use a part in my story and for promising to read my story and review it! and for Chibi Anime-Chan for reviewing for the whole story! Thank you so much! I don't own Miracles Happen by Myra btw hahaXD**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
